Accidentally in Love
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: Reds, blues, greens, plus a little Mitch/Buttercup and Blossom/Dexter! The rowdyruff boys have returned after 10 years, and now the powerpuffs don't only see them as evil... former teenage puffs and Ruffs
1. RRB returns

**first powerpuff fic! Be nice**

_Beep!Beep!Beep!_

I groaned as I hit the off button of my alarm clock, dragging myself out of bed, I did my auburn hair up in such a way that it looked as though it wasn't done up at all,tying a red ribbon around it. I subconsciously lie back down, and I fell back asllep. I regretted that decision 20 minutes later, when the professor knocked on my door

"Blossom! Get up already!" I moaned as I recovered myself from my bed. I lagged myself down the stairs. Bubbles smiled at me as I came down stairs

"Morning Blossom! Why so tired?"

"Buttercup made me watch the monster movie marathon last night. Awh"

"Oh, yeah that"

"How'd you survive?"

"I put on contacts that made it seem I was awake"

"You coulda gave me some"

"Sorry" I got myself some toast as Professor came down looking straggled.

"Can one of you wake Buttercup up? She attacked me" I looked at Bubbles, who looked back at me. We sighed as we walked up the stairs together.

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone!" Buttercup yelled,throwing a pillow at us. I walked over to her wallet on her bedside table. I took out a handful of bills. Let me explain. The professor discovered a new atom. And got like a trillion bucks.<p>

"Get outta bed or these bills get it" She muttered cuss words as she crumpled to the floor. All three of us came downstairs and ate. at 8:00 we flew to school and entered the main hallway. As soon as we opened the door, everyone in the room, real cartoonish, looked over and said "Hi Powerpuff girls!" Everyone's eyes were on us as we walked down the hall to get our stuff for the the day. The same thing had happened freshman year. It bugged us at first,but now it wasn't that bad. We stopped next to Mitch Michelsons locker, waiting for him. He was, after all, Buttercups boyfriend.

"Why isn't he here yet?" Buttercup asked.

"Probably watched the marathon last night, and hasn't got up yet" I replied,with a gleam in my eye she understood as, I'm going to kill you. She turned back away before I could. Eventually we couldn't wait any longer, and went to our home rooms. I slid next to my boyfriend, Dexter. Despite Dexter being extremely unpopular , I still liked him, partly because not a lot of other people were a smart, or smarter, then me.

"Hey Bloss" I twitched at the nickname he had given me. Only one person had ever called me Bloss, but that boy was gone off the face of the earth...

"Hey Dexter." He kissed my cheek, and I twitched again. For whatever reason, that was happening a lot recently, But this one was bigger than ever. My whole cheek literally shook.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. I did some quick thinking.

"Buttercup made me watch the monster movie marathon last night"

"Ah" He continued talking, and without me listening, until the teacher came in. I wasn't paying attention, my mind now drifting, thanks to that one thought about the one person that called me Bloss...

* * *

><p>When it was lunch I actually decided to avoid Dexter because I could not stop thinking about the other, the only other I'd ever liked...<p>

I sat with Bubbles,Buttercup, and Mitch

"Hey Blossom" Mitch said, eating his burger

"Mitch" I replied. I didn't join in the conversation much, still lost in my own thoughts.

"Blossom? are you okay? You seem lost?" I jumped and looked at Bubbles.

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Well... there is one thing..." I was about to tell them when the bell rang, signaling our free period. The other put my sentence aside to rush outside to fly into Townsville. We got lunch at a Subway and we ate, walking around.

"I'm telling you, Bubbles! 2+2 is not 5! It's 4!"

"But what if there were certain mathematical thingies that..."

"No! It's fucking 4!"

"Alright then!" Buttercup then excused herself for a minute to go say hi to a friend who worked in the building next to us, and Bubbles followed, while I stayed. I don't know how long I just sat there, waiting for them. After what must have been 20 minutes, I was worried.

"Buttercup? Bubbles? Are you okay?" When I got no response, I was preparing to run in, but the wall exploded. I hit the ground hard and looked around the smoke, searching for my sisters. I saw them alright,with two people I hoped I would never see again.

Butch? Boomer?" The boys had my sisters pinned to the ground.

"Long time no see, Pinky" Butch replied, grinding Buttercup's head into the ground

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Watch the language" Boomer said

"Shut up" He shrugged. I was about to launch myself at him when a hand slipped around my waist, and a hand around my mouth

"Long time no see, Bloss" Only one voice could turn my blood to Lava that fast. Only one in the whole world. I bit the hand, and he howled in pain. I whipped around to face none other then my counterpart, Brick. I stared at him angrily, before charging. He easily caught me and looked me in the eyes

"Why hello there, Pinky. Fancy running into you here"

"Shut up!"

"Well, if your gonna be that way about it..." With that he pushed me to the ground, much easier then I thought he could. I stared up at him angrily,and he smirked back.

"Why are you smirking?"

"Because your so helpless down there" I growled at him at jumped up,and I attacked him, full force, but hit the building instead. We went back and forth for ever, destroying buildings, etc. After a while, I jumped on him and face to face grappled with him. I heard my sisters getting Butch and Boomer off them behind us, but I was to focused on killing Brick. I wanted him to go back to the rat hole he'd come from. The whole time I tried to push him back, his smirk got bigger and bigger. I was just about to overpower him, he leaned in closer, and did the strangest thing.

He kissed me.

The weirdest thing?

I KISSED BACK.

I don't know what made me do it. I couldn't help myself. I don't know how long it lasted, but I remember his lips leaving mine. I looked back as he flew away.

"Why did you do that? you hate me" He smirked

"Just remember, Pinky. You kissed me back." I stood there in shock as he flew away. I looked over at my sisters, in a horrible condition. I rushed over as the police, ambulances,and stuff.

"Buttercup! Bubbles!" I helped them get on to the stretcher as they were taken to the hospital.

"Blossom!" I heard Dexter yell.

"Dex? What are you doing here?"

"I saw the explosions and knew you must have been involved." He tried to give me a reassuring hug,but I pushed him away, my ditzy teenage imagination turning him into Brick.

"I need to be alone fore second, okay?"

"Of course" I sat there on a piece of debris, until one horrible thought entered my mind

_I really hope they don't come to Pokey oaks high_

__**Be nice! R&R**


	2. Little annoyance

**Well, okay time for an authors note. I love all of the people who sent nice reviews! This is dedicated to you. Oh, and I need to rename this story, I hate the last minute name I gave it, any ideas? Oh, now with chapter two.**

I sat there, staring at the ground. I couldn't believe it. The rowdyruff boys were back, and better then ever before. That wasn't what was biting at my conscious. What was making me mad was that Brick had the nerve to kiss me. Who the hell does he think he is anyway? I cast a glance at Dexter. Glasses, lab coat, purple gloves, red hat...wait, what? Great, it happened again. Dexter slowly morphed into Brick, and I turned away again. Why was this happening to me? I didn't understand. I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Bloss, are you okay?" There, he called me that again. Why did it make me angry when Dexter called me Bloss, but not Brick? I turned to him

"No, I don't feel very well."

"Why? Whats wrong?"

_Brick kissed me and I feel sick what else do you want? _Thats what I thought I should've said, but what came out was "aaahuhug?" He smiled at me, and kissed me cheek, and puke raced to me mouth.

"I'll check on your sisters" He said, I simply nodded, not being currently able to speak. Once he was gone, I leaned over and puked. I didn't even know where it had come from. Once I felt better, I flew home, knowing that a drop of chemical X would make my sisters feel better. I dropped at the doorstep, where the Professor was waiting.

"Blossom, I just got a call that..." I stopped him and stared weakly

" Rowdy. ruff. boys." With that I flew up the stairs, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and looked in the mirror. I looked awful. The puke had stained my mouth, and my hair stuck out at odd angles. I dragged myself to the bathroom, where I had a shower, and tried my best to comb my long hair. Once I made sure I was presentable, I went back and threw on a simple pink tee and skinny jeans. When I went downstairs, Buttercups left arm was in a cast, and Bubbles was using crutches. Bubbles smiled at me, then frowned.<p>

"Why do you look so awful? And why aren't you beat up? Didn't Brick pound you?" I managed something between a groan and muttering what happened, but even thinking about it made me feel sick. Buttercup smirked.

"She probably beat the shit outta him, didn't ya?"

"Sure" I said. "Lets go with that"

When we got to school, the hall was silent, eyes locked on us, and using my supersonic hearing, I heard the mutters.

"Bubbles and Buttercup looked awful..."

"Blossom musta chickened out of the fight..."

"Rowdyruff boys..." I cleared my throat loudly and said, "We can hear you, yunno" Everyone stopped muttering and hurried to class, and so did we. I slid in to the empty seat in chemistry in the front, not wanting Dexter to turn into Brick again. When class started, Ms. Gradew hurried to the front of the room.

"Yes, yes, good morning. Before we start today, I need all of you to welcome our new student..."

_Please no..._

"Who recently moved back to Townsville..."

_I can't be that unlucky, can I?_

"Treat him like your equal, which you someday might be..."

_Wait, the only empty seat is next to me..._

"Everyone, please welcome..."

_Please,god make it some Norwegian nerd!_

"Brick Jojo!"

"NO!" I shouted. Ms, Gradew stared at me.

"Control yourself, Blossom" I was about to fill her in on who Brick was,but she cut me of before I started.

"Brick, could you come up here?" My counterpart walked up to the front,his crimson eyes daring me to attack, but I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of that.

"Lets see, could you sit next to..."

"Me! Princess yelled from the back of the room, her eyes full of flirtatious power. Ms Gradew laughed.

"Please, Princess. Someones already next to you and you'll just flirt with him" The class laughed.

"Sit next to Blossom" There was a huge gulp from the class, who all obviously knew who Brick was. I never let my eyes leave Bricks as he walked around and slid in next to me.

"Alright" Ms, Gradew said. "Today your working with you partners"

"great" I muttered. She told us what we had to do and we started. Me and Brick had a collective silence, which was better then talking to him by a long shot. Then again, nothing lasts forever.

"Hello Pinky" He said.

"Don't talk to me"

"Oh, don't be like that"

"Like what?"

"Don't pull that!"

"Calm down Bloss" I stood up and punched him across the face, blasting him into the wall. He stood up and wiped blood from the side of his mouth.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being a jerk!" He got up, and before I knew it, I was on the ground, looking up at Brick smirking at me.

"Blossom! Brick! Detention!" I sighed as I got up, apologizing. Brick just shrugged, not really caring. I tried not to look at him, but I caught myself a couple of times, just gaping at him.

_Why was I doing that?_

* * *

><p>I limped into my art class, and saw what I really didn't want to see. Boomer was in my seat,but the fact that he was here bugged me more. I tapped him on the shoulder he turned to me with a smirk<p>

"Hey Bubs"

"What are you doing here?"

"Everyone has the right to learn,Bubs"

"Stop calling me that and get outta my seat" He didn't move, so I pouted and sat behind him. We were working on are projects which we were to make from toothpicks. While I worked on my unicorn, I saw Boomer just kinda gluing random bits together. At the end of class, everyone marveled at Boomers wooden model of the Eiffel tower. I got really pissed off about that. Later on while I was at my locker, Boomer leaned on the locker next to mine.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I don't wanna be enemies, Bubbles"

"Good luck with that"

"I mean it. Yesterday, Butch made me. I didn't want to attack you"

"Really?"

"Yes" I sighed

"I guess we can be friends" He smiled

"Thanks Bubs, now lets get to our next class. After all we have the same timetable" I rolled my eyes at the nickname I knew I would never shake.

* * *

><p>I wanted to kill Butch even before Gym started. It was bad enough he was stuck with him all day, all of my classes, but he really was in to bugging me. Our class was playing dodge ball, and I wanted nothing more then to smoke Butch in the nuts. Once the game started everyone knew right away to stay outta my way, but Butch got a few people till focusing on me. I aimed right for his tender areas and threw the ball as hard as I could, which is pretty hard,but he simply dodged it. the match was pretty intense for me and Butch,but, hell, I don't care. Once I did hit his leg and he made a face of pain, but didn't give me the satisfaction of showing his pain. When Gym was over I got away to keep away from Butch, because I knew he wanted to piss me off even more.<p>

* * *

><p>Three way thought of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup<p>

_This is going to be a hard year_

**submit new title ideas people!**


	3. Apologetic Tag

**Well, I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been busy with other stuff. Here's Chapter three.**

_Don't talk to him, don't look at him, don't acknowledge his presence._ These were the thoughts I had on the way into detention, and to my happiness, he wasn't even there. I slid into a seat in the middle of class, and waited for this to end. It must've been 20 minutes later when HE came in. He just sat right next to me like I was his buddy or something.

"Hey Bloss"

"Don't talk to me"

"Whats wrong?"

"You got me sent to detention, you moron!"

"No talking!" The teacher doing detention said. I rolled my eyes at Brick and I looked away from him. About 30 minutes later the teacher left, saying he'd be back in 25 minutes and if there was any talking, he'd get us in even more trouble. I tried not to talk to Brick, even though he kept on talking to me.

"Why do you have to hate me?" He suddenly asked I turned to him in surprise.

"You need me to answer?"

"Yeah"

"I hate you because your my counterpart. I hate you because you beat on me 10 years ago. I hate you because your evil. I hate you because your you." Okay, I'll admit, that last one was really harsh, hating him because he was him. Brick looked away, a look of sadness taking his face.

"Do you think I wanted to hurt you back then?"

"Huh?"

"I was created to kill. To destroy. The fact that you were what I was created to destroy is bad luck"

"But you still did"

"Because I didn't know how to do anything else. Destroy Blossom. That what my mind thought 24/7. Later in life I knew that it was wrong to just want to destroy and now I regret doing what I did back then."

"You do?"

"Yeah" Brick's head was in his hands.

"I know you can't forgive me but..." I slowly put a hand on Brick shoulder, causing him to tense greatly, but he relaxed.

"I forgive you Brick, I really do" He looked at me, a shadow of a friendly smile on his face, which, after I thought, I returned. After that, I guess me and Brick had a decent conversation, until the teacher came back and we had to stop. While I was flying home, I had a shock of reality. Had I really just forgiven my arch nemesis, for something he could've easily lied about? I had. I really had. Why had I? Was it because of, what happened, a long time ago? _Don't think about it, don't think about... don't... ?_

_Flashback_

_I was floating in the air, staring into the crimson eyes of the 6 year old in front of me. For some reason, I wasn't attacking him back. No, not for some reason. I knew why I wasn't fighting_

_"Attack me, Pinky!" He yelled_

_"No" I replied. He growled and lashed out, but I grabbed his arm and flung him the opposite way._

_"Attack!" He yelled again._

_"Brick, I don't want to fight you"_

_"Why not?" I remained silent,not giving him the satisfaction of my weakness._

_"Why?" He asked again._

_"Because maybe I just want to be your friend, did you ever consider that ?" Brick seemed confused_

_"Friend...?" He asked. I watched the boy think this over, thinking about why I didn't fight him. It was because for some reason, I felt like Brick wasn't supposed to be my enemy, I felt weird about that..._

_Now had I known that Brick was watching me, I never would have thought the following sentence_

_Could I be in love with him? _

_I couldn't believe it. I was in love with Brick, and I felt the heat rush to me face, and Brick snorted._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brick's flashback<em>**

_I stared at Blossom, trying to get some idea why she wanted to be my friend so badly that she wasn't even attacking me. I watched her think, until I saw her flush, and I instantly knew why she wanted to be my friend, but I couldn't believe it. Blossom loved me. She loved me, that's why she was being so friendly. _

_"You like me don't you Blossom?" She looked up at me, and the disbelief in her eyes confirmed my fears. The reason this freaked me out was that I felt weird around Blossom lately, which I think affected my effectiveness at her in battle. I couldn't say that._

_"Gross, you do!"_

_"Brick, wait..."_

_"Come on, guys! Lets get outta here!" So Boomer and Butch stopped beating up Bubbles and Buttercup, and flew away from Townsville with me._

_End of flashback (both ends)_

I landed on the doorstep and stepped inside. That probably was the reason. I knew that I couldn't just forget what I felt, but I knew that I was NOT gonna go out with Brick, Not a chance in the world.

* * *

><p>I flew around Townsville, looking for Boomer. He had grabbed me and yelled 'your it' Now, I couldn't find him. I flew down to meet the mayor and town hall<p>

"Hello Bubbles!" He said cheerfully.

"Mayor, have you seen Boomer?"

"Blonde,tall,blue shirt,parted hair like yours?"

"Yeah!"

"Never seen em" I gave the mayor a curious look. I floated around the corner, and the Mayor sighed.

"Good thing I didn't tell her he went to the spiky building in the middle of Townsville!" I flew past him yelling "Thanks Mayor!"

"Your welcome Bubbles!" I flew to the Townsville sky needle, and found Boomer sitting on the top of the platform, totally oblivious to my presence. I grabbed him from behind and yelled 'gotcha!' Boomer laughed

"Come one, Bubs. Leggo!"

"No!" I made the wrong decision. Boomer flipped over and he landed on top of me, pinning me down

"You win" I said. Boomer laughed

"Yeah I do"

"Now what?"

"Well, I gotta get going anyway, so..."

"Oh, okay" Maybe there was some unhappiness in my voice, but I knew that Boomer felt it

"Don't worry Bubbles, we can play tomorrow again, if ya want"

"Sure,okay" He smiled. He did something unexpected. He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. I felt so weird, so alive. I felt so alive, like my senses had taken steroids. I didn't even know when Boomer had flown away, I just lay there on the platform, staring out into the sky. What the hell had just happened?

**Sorry about not doing Buttercup and Butch, but I just woke up and I'm fucking tired. Buttercup and Butch will have the next chapters beginning,maybe.**


	4. JERK

**Sorry about the absence of green fluff, but I can't seem to get a good scenario. But, I do have an idea to make up for it.**

I walked into chemistry, and sat next to Brick.

"Morning Brick" I said. I got no reaction.

"Brick?" Still no reaction. I put a hand on his shoulder

"Brick? Can you hear me?"

"Don't talk to me"

"Huh?"

"Don't talk to me?"

"But why? Whats wrong?"

"I don't wanna be friends with a powderpuff" I felt as though he had stabbed me

"I knew it"

"Knew what?"

"That you hadn't changed. Your still an obnoxious jerk, I can't believe I let myself trust you. That's one mistake I'll never make again" I saw a flicker of regret in Brick's eyes, but never the less, he didn't apologize. I got up and said something I knew I'd regret.

"Say hello to Him for me when you get to hell, will you?" Brick turned to me, an apology forming on his lips"

"Blossom..."

"Don't bother Brick. I wouldn't want you to waste your precious breath on me" I went to sit next to Dexter, and he turned to me

"Blossom? What happened?"

"Brick's being an obnoxious jerk, like he always was"

"Oh, well, I guess he just lost a good friend." I nodded, just watching Brick sit there, probably formulating a plan to apologize or something.

_Jerk_

I can't ever remember a time when he was nice, but then again, there was that one thing that happened while I was on patrol when we were eleven...

_Flashback_

_I flew over the city of Townsville, watching for any bad guys, trying to commit crime under my nose. I was about to go down and tell a guy off for jaywalking, when a blast of energy hit me square in the back, knocking me into a spiral towards the ground. I knew I hadn't hit the ground, but when I managed to get my eyes open, a pair of Crimson eyes stared back at me._

_"Brick?" I managed_

_"SSSHHH" He said. He turned around, looking around nervously_

_"Brick is that you?"_

_"Quiet Blossom"_

_"But..."_

_"Sh"_

_"But"_

_"Blossom..."_

_"Okay,okay" There was silence, until Brick turned back to me._

_"Don't tell anyone you saw me here, okay? As far as your concerned, I'm not even Brick"_

_"Um,okay?" He left via the exit to the left, and faced a huge devil on the other side_

_"Hello,Brick dear. Have you seen Blossom?"_

_"No, I haven't seen the powderpuff, now can we go back to Mexico or something?"_

_"Well, I suppose she'll die soon from that blast anyway"_

_"Sure, okay" With that, Him and Brick disappeared._

_End of flashback_

To this day I wondered if that was Brick that had saved me, or my imagination morphing my self healing into a person. I realized I was watching the redhead, and he was watching me,the same lost look in his eyes. When I cleared my throat, he blushed and turned away.

* * *

><p>Once school had ended I was walking behind the school, when I heard someone calling my name.<p>

"Blossom! Blossom!" I turned to see Brick running up to me

"What do you want, ya jerk?" He flinched

"I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I don't know what happened to me"

"Are you sure you don't know?"

"Well, I have a theory..."

"What?"

"I thought it would make me weak"

"What would?"

"When we became friends in detention,My instincts told me that I would become weak if we were friends, and that if you betrayed me, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it"

"Sounds like you like me. Should I retaliate like you did 10 years ago?"

"You remember that?"

"How could I forget? Girls don't usually forget their first heart break"

"Well, How do you think I felt?"

"Huh?"

"Just shrugging you off like that., I don't feel good about it"

"Sounds like you like me"

"Well, actually..." I stopped him from talking when heard a familiar giggle. I looked around, to see the weirdest, yet disturbing thing in the world. Boomer had Bubbles pinned up against the wall, kissing her neck, and Bubbles wasn't even trying to stop him.

"Bubbles?" I asked

"Boomer?" Brick asked. The duo broke apart and looked at us

"Blossom!" Bubbles shrieked. She ran up to me and grabbed my hands

"Please don't hate me! Please! Boomer cornered me, I wasn't ready, and my hormones wouldn't let me..."

"Bubbles, if you have something to say, can you say it?" Bubbles swallowed.

"Um, Blossom? I kinda like Boomer"

"Kinda?"

"A lot"

"A lot?"

"Alright! I really really really like Boomer, alright? I want to date him but I don't want you and Buttercup to hate me!"

"I don't hate you, Bubbles!"

"Please don't hate... you don't?"

"No. It's not my choice to decided who you date" She squealed and jumped into Boomers arms. I just stared at them for a moment,until turning to Brick

"Now what were you saying before?"

**Once again, the absence of greens. A make up, make up chapter is on the way, after Blossom and Brick, okay?**

**R&R!**


	5. Broken Brick wall

**Well, here is chapter five! Greens moment is probably not gonna be this chap, as this is Blossick. Anyway,here is chapter five! I said that already, didn't I?**

I looked at Brick expectantly as Boomer and Bubbles flew away.

"Huh?" he asked.

"What were you gonna tell me?"

"Oh ,yeah. Thats nothing"

"I wanna know"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Alright! I was gonna tell you I do like you!A lot, actually!" I stared at Brick for a moment, before bursting into hysteric laughter, assuming he would join in, I kinda took that to far,but hey, I didn't know he wasn't kidding, now did I?

"You got to be kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not"

"Crap! That crap!"

"Blossom, I'm not lying!"

"How can you be serious?"

"Like this" He grabbed me by the arm gently, and pressed his lips against my own. I couldn't believe it. Brick had kissed me. ME. I savored the taste of my former enemy before he pushed away.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked me. I stared at him

"Derf" I said. That's the best I could do? Derf? Al least it wasn't that bad because Brick smiled.

"See you tomorrow,Bloss" Calling me Bloss, tore the line. I grabbed him b the arm, spun him around, and looked at him

"Think you getting off that easy?" Before he could respond, I smashed my lips against his, and that fuzzy feeling returned. My mind wandered aimlessly, perhaps to the moments where I'd thought I was crazy

_Flashback 1_

_I walked down the middle of Townsville, not really looking for something to do. My sisters were back at home, Buttercup was playing MW2, and Bubbles watched, but I wasn't interested in watching Buttercup get mad at the game. I was just watching a couple laughing, and talking, which made me lonely. I was at the stage where boys start to become part of my life. I'd watch from afar, trying to figure out why I felt like that._

_"Makes you lonely, doesn't it?" a voice asked. I turned to face a boy about my age, a gray hoodie covered his face,but for some reason, I didn't feel in danger._

_"Yeah, it does"_

_"Just gotta remember that life sucks, and then you die" Without letting me respond, he walked away._

_"Your right" I said aimlessly._

_Flashback 2_

_I leaned against the oak in the park, watching people walk past, casting me a friendly smile, or a hello, which I always returned, without thinking, to be nice. I was about to fall asleep when someone cleared their throat. I opened my eyes to see a ginger kid looking at me curiously._

_"Why is everyone saying hello to you?"_

_"Because I'm a super hero"_

_"Powers aren't real"_

_"Wanna bet?"_

_"Okay. What the bet?"_

_"You give me a buck"_

_"Ten"_

_"Deal" Without another word, I grabbed the boys hand, and ran down the sidewalk, taking off halfway into the air. I did huge flips, and spun, watching the shock of the boys face grow into an amused smile. He laughd with me and I landed back on the ground, he broke into a huge grin_

_"That was awesome!"_

_"Whats your name?"_

_"Dexter"_

_"Blossom" I shook his hand_

_End of flashbacks_

I stopped focusing on the past, and focused on Brick. I tried to remember something I'd told myself a while ago, but I couldn't seem to focus on it. Something About not going out with someone... Brick? Nah. I'd never think that,at least, not right now. I felt Bricks hand slowly move down my body, and settled on my waist, and I shivered in pleasure.I moved my hands from there position on his chest and around his neck, slowly taking his hat off, and discarded it on the grass next to us. I proceeded to ruffle his hair with my hands, just absolutely enjoying it. Brick broke away for air

"Wow" He said. I giggled in a way I knew Brick wouldn't be ably to resist. Before Brick could do it again, I placed my finger on his lips.

"Now would you have guessed ten years ago, this is what you'd be doing?" He laughed

"What answer leads to you kissing me again?" I laughed, and kissed him. God, it made me feel alive. This might have been the greatest day ever had this not happened next.

"Blossom? Blossom?" I broke away from Brick

"Dexter" I breathed. I deep growl came from the bottom of Bricks throat, as I felt his hands constrict around my waist. I saw him rounding the bend in front of us.

"Let go of me" I muttered to Brick.

"Why?" My mind went panic mode, and what I said next, was not what I meant to have come out

"I'm not gonna cheat on my boyfriend." If this had been a cartoon, soap opera, the crowd would have gasped, as a sound of Broken glass animated from Brick. The fierce, courageous look in his eyes disappeared.

"W-what do you mean Bloss?"

"I have a boyfriend already, moron" Where was this coming from? It wasn't what I meant to say at all. Brick dropped to his knees, and you could see the shattered remains of his heart dropping into the cold see of deception. Dexter came up next to me, and I looked at him, a sudden urge to hit him. Hard.

"Why is Brick on the ground?" He asked me. Before I could respond, Brick got up on one knee

"It's nothing Dex" He looked at me, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Brick's eyes were wet with tears. TEARS. Brick was crying. I had hurt him that much,that he was crying for the first time in his life .He leaned over, and upchuked what he had had for lunch that day.

"You want some help?" Dexter asked, offering Brick his hand. Brick looked up, and swatted it away

"Get you filthy mitts away from me." Uh oh. Brick had switched from heartbroken, to heartbroken, and angry. He struggled to his feet, wandered over to me, and threw me against the wall

"Hey!" Dexter said. Brick leaned in closer, so close I could see the hurt I'd caused, and his puke breath, but back to the hurt. I saw it clearly. Bricks wall had been torn down, and I'd kicked him.

"You think you can run around, toying with peoples hearts, Powderpuff?" I gulped.

"I may have been your enemy before, and I am again now, but I have feelings, to. I'm human just like you. Or at least to the loosest extent of human. You'll know what I'm talking about, wait and see." With that I slid down to the ground, and Brick took to the sky, When he was gone, I shoved my fist into my mouth to prevent sobbing.I knew what he meant. Now I was heartbroken. I looked at Dexter, and I no longer saw my boyfriend.

I saw a demon that caused me to lose my Rowdyruff.

**Uh. Wow. Just,wow. Not really much I can say after rereading that chapter. R&R, if you dare...**


	6. Brick wall rebuild

**Well, here chapter six. Can't say much, but lets go!**

It had been a week since that fateful day. I had barley left my room since then, not even for school. Bathroom, and food. The two reasons I left my room. Tuesday morning the next week, I stayed under the sheets,punching the alarm clock, breaking it instantly. I sat up, looking around the room. It was dark,but I could still see the marks of my sadness. The room was torn apart. laser holes in the wall,my knuckles had made marks in the walls were I'd punched it, and then there was the pictures. For each picture of my and Dexter in the room, I'd smashed, or drawn a horrible version of Brick over Dexter, trying to erase his presence from my life. I groaned and rolled over. 10 minutes later, I heard the door open, and Bubbles walked in

"Blossom?"

"What?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Are you coming to school today?"

"No"

"Um,okay. Well, the professor wants to see you downstairs..."

"I don't care"

"Blossom, he really needs to see you"

"Alright" I dragged myself outta bed, and walked past Bubbles.

"You look awful. Like a truck ran you over and then backed up over you to"

"Boy, every girl wants to here that" I walked down the stairs, and faced the professor.

"Blossom, why aren't you going to school again?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"I can't face Brick!" I shouted, Bubbles and Buttercup exchanging a look behind me.

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now" I floated back up to my room, and threw the sheets back over myself. It was five minutes before school started, and the door opened again,this time with the sound of little sniffles. I lifted my head a little to see Bubbles slowly closing the door to my room.

"Bubbles?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

"No reason"

"Bubbles, don't lie" She sniffled, pulled out her phone, and tossed it to me. I looked at it. It was a text conversation.

_Bubbles:_ _hey Boomer_

_Boomer:Bubbles..._

_Bubbles:whats wrong?_

_Boomer:You need to understand something_

_Bubbles: Yeah?_

_Boomer:Until Blossom apologizes to Brick, we can't go out._

_Bubbles:Um,okay..._

_Boomer:Bubbles, I still want to, but Brick gone into a self destructive spiral. He wants me to._

_Bubbles:Well don't listen_

_Boomer:You don't know Brick when he's really angry..._

I looked up at Bubbles

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is"

"No, it isn't"

"How so?"

"I don't know I just don't want to blame you for this!" She sat own next to me, and together, we sobbed.

"So ,why can't you face Brick?" She asked.

"I...I...I'd run away"

"Why?" I explained what had happened.

"Wow, Blossom. Just, wow"

"Yeah"

"Well, if that's why you won't go to school, you needn't worry. Brick hasn't been at school all week either"

"Great. I missed all that school for nothing" Bubbles laughed.

"Well, how about we head out on the own, to clear our minds?"

"Sounds good" So me and Bubbles flew out to town, and we must have stayed out walking around, buying stuff, flying back home to drop it off, and flying back. Bubbles had split from me for just one second, and I had just wandered off into the mall, just lost in my own thoughts. I don't know how long I did this, and I wandered to the parking lot. I stopped at the sound of a throat clearing. I turned to see Princess frowning at me.

"What,Princess?"

"What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"What did you do to Brick?" I snorted

"Why do you care? He hates you, remember what happened? Your 'Toys?'" Princess flinched

"Yeah, he kicked me in the face. Big deal. It was 10 years ago ,when he thought I had cooties"

"Still, he hates you"

"Stop trying to change the subject! What did you do?"

"Nothing, bitch!" Princess stared at me.

"Did you swear? At me?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You've never sworn at anyone"

"First time fore everything"

"Yeah, what ever"

"And I didn't do anything to Brick"

"Yunno,I heard you fucked him, and then didn't go out with him, because your a horny bitch who just wanted to get laid" My anger welled up inside me, the pot of lava above my heart dipped into my heart,pumping lava through me.

"Where did you here that?"

"Teenage gossip. But hey, I think you are a ginger without a soul" Princess crossed the line with that one. I launched myself at here, punching and kicking. I felt a pair of strong hand wrap around my waist, and pulled me off. As I struggled, my captor turned to Princess.

"Get outta here" She turned and ran. When she was outta sight, he let me go.

"What the hell!" I yelled. I looked up, and didn't believe who I saw. Brick stood there, his hands in his pockets, his crimson eyes were extremely bloodshot, so it looked like his eyes had no whites.

"Brick?"

"Yeah, it's me" His voice was so devoid of emotion,and it definatly cracked. I wanted to cry.

"What are you doing here? I mean, so close to me?" He shrugged

"I don't know" There it was again. His voice was dead flat. Not a sign that he had any emotions. just, speaking,no emotions to back it up (Fuck, you all know what I mean). Me and Brick had an uncomfortably silence, until he turned on his heel and left.

_Apologize, Blossom! Tell him you love him! _I grabbed Brick's arm, and whipped him around.

"Brick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, with that happened last week. I panicked. I didn't mean to..." The rest of my sentence was cut off as Brick pressed his lips against my own, and I stopped trying to talk. I savored the taste of Brick's soft lips, until he pulled away. I stared at him.

"Why did you do that? I thought you hated me" Brick laughed softly.

" I never said I hated you"

"I figured you did, because I, yunno, I..." Brick laughed.

" I can understand how you panicked. I would've too"

"Yeah, I guess, but you didn't need to get so offensive"

"You loved it" I giggled

"Yeah, I did" I kissed him this time, allowing for the familiar shiver to run down my body, giving me goosebumps, and I loved it, every second of it. When we pulled away again, Brick looked at me

"You are breaking up with Dexter tomorrow" I smiled, and moved in closer, as though to kiss him, but teased him instead by moving close, then not making the connection.

"I don't have a problem with that"

**Aw! sweet! anyway, I gotta say, I like writing this chapter, especially Princess' bit. R&R!**


	7. Oops

**sorry for the long wait on this chap ,but I have stuff to be done (mainly my damn schoolwork). Anyway, lets get started!**

Anyone ever meant to do something, but just never got around to it? That's me and Dexter,being done. It had been two weeks and I hadn't gotten around to it. Now anyone else at the same time, be in the middle of family tension? Thats us, with Buttercup feeling betrayed, at me and Bubbles dating the rrb. I didn't know what her big problem is, but it went so far, as Buttercup going at Bubbles with a knife. And, you guessed it, today was another one of her spazes.

"I still can't believe your dating those jerks!" She yelled at me,for like the fiftieth time.

"I still can't understand why you feel so betrayed!"

"Lets look at the facts! They been our enemies since we can remember! They've called us names!They've beaten us to pulps! And yet somehow, they've still managed to screw with you!"

"Buttercup!"

"What?"

"One, I don't understand why you can't seem to trust them! They've changed! I would know!"

"Yeah!" Bubbles agreed next to me.

"And two, I really doubt that you haven't caught yourself staring at Butch a couple of times"

"Well, maybe a couple of times..."

"Exactly! You have! You can't seem to admit that you like Butch! We've realized that we like them, and acted on it. But you can't accept it because your so god damn insecure!"

"Like you have the nerve to call me insecure! Your the one dating two guys, and you haven't ended Dexter only relationship, because your afraid! So I wouldn't be talking!"

"I haven't gotten around to it!"

"Sure..." I threw up my hands angrily,storming out of her room, and sat down on the couch. I stared at random objects, until my eyes settled on Buttercup's PS3. I smiled evilly. I went to the kitchen, got a glass of Bubbles juice, and dumped it all over the system. It started smoking, badly. Buttercup ran downstairs.

"Blossom!" I grinned darkly

"Oops" Buttercup ran to me, and threw me to the ground.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"pfff"

"Blossom, you've changed!"

"How so?"

"Ever since you started dating Brick, you've become a bitch!"

"I have not!"

"LOOK AT THE FACTS!" The tone, and velocity of Buttercup's voice made me listen for a second or two.

"When a situation comes up between us, you cuss your bitchy heart out! I've never seen you cuss before Brick was your boyfriend! And when your mad, you have never, in your whole life, ever destroyed one of our possessions! But now you do! Blossom, your becoming the very thing we've dedicated our lives to stop!" I considerd this for a moment, then responded.

"Well then maybe I'm beginning to follow the rest of the family, instead of going my own way" I regretted that almost instantly, as Buttercup punched my lights out.

I woke up in the middle of the living room hours later. I looked at the clock. 10:30. Professor wasn't getting home from Citysville until 11. I managed to climb to my feet, and realized that the house was completely empty. A quick look at myself in the mirror confirmed a black eye, and a crooked nose. I went to the professors lab, dug our a vial of chemical x, and drank it. My eye healed, and my nose straightened. I looked in the mirror. Perfect. I went back up, and realized how tired I was. Probably what Buttercup had done to me. I wanted to punch HER lights out. Hold on, what? Had I seriously considered punching my sister? Legitly? I couldn't believe it. Sure, I had threatened to, but never would I actually. This brought Buttercup's sentence to me

_Your becoming the very thing we've dedicated our lives to stop..._

Was my sister right? Was I becoming evil?... nah, that's stupid.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up, to have smells of bacon in my nose. I floated downstairs, and stared at Bubbles making breakfast, which is usually what Buttercup does...<p>

"Morning Bubbles" She glared at me angrily, until he turned away.

"What?" She shoved a note in my face.

_Bubbles,_

_I'm still mad at you to, but Blossom even more. She ruined my PS3, and is being a total bitch. Until she can come to terms with it, I'm staying at Mitch's. Sorry, that's the way it is._

I looked up at Bubbles.

"Sorry" She didn't respond

"Bubbles, you know you can't stay mad, no matter how hard you try" Bubbles sighed, and turned back to me.

"I know, but I can't believe that you burned Buttercup that badly. What did you even say?" So I told her.

"Blossom, I don't want you to go bitch on me, but I think you are changing"

"Whatever..."

"I don't want you to change, I like you the way you were" I looked up at her

"How badly do you think I'm changing? I won't hit you" Bubbles thought this over.

"Probably a whole lot, actually. I think your becoming like a female Brick"

"I don't know if that's supposed to be offensive anymore" Bubbles laughed.

"Well, I know you'll need to think about this, but I did get a call from Boomer. Brick's coming over tonight and he needs to know if you ended Dexter's only relationship" I choked on my juice

"FUCK"

* * *

><p><em>Later Saturday night...<em>

I didn't know when Brick was coming, but I do know that I needed to find a way to break up with Dexter before he got here. I didn't know if I could though, because I didn't know where he was. I really need a plan, so I did the logical thing. I went to the internet. And yet, as I learned the hard way, he internet,DOESN'T solve everything. Shit, was I in trouble.

* * *

><p>I casually knocked on the door, and Bubbles opened it.<p>

"Hey Brick" Bubbles said with a smile.

"Hey Bubs. Where's Blossom?"

"Upstairs"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, you can go right up" I walked past her and trudged up the the stairs. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" Blossom's sweet voice responded. I opened the door, and closed it again. She looked up from her laptop, and smiled.

"Hey Brick"

"Hey babe" She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. When she tried to kiss me, I stopped her.

"What?" She asked.

"Have you done what I asked you to do?"

"Well...no" I let my hands slack around her waist.

"Blossom..."

"I-I meant to! I just didn't get around to it! I'm sorry!"

"I gave you one simple thing to do, and you couldn't do it"

''Brick, I meant to! I'll do it tomorrow! I promise!"

"How do I know your not lying?" Blossom slowly pressed her lips against mine, and it took all my willpower to prevent kissing her back.

"Would I ever use these lips to lie to you?" I struggled to respond, so I pushed her away

"You could have" Blossom frowned.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"No, I'm saying you had till now to do it, and you didn't, so maybe that is distrust, but I have reasons" Blossom considered this. Then she looked back at me.

"Kiss me Brick"

"Huh?"

"Kiss me. Right now."

"Blossom..."

"You know you want to ,but your trying to discipline me."

"You know me to well" She smiled. She pressed her body against mine, with her hands on my chest, she kissed me. It felt so good, and yet it took everything I had to stand there and take it. I forced her lips to break their connection with mine, but I didn't remover her hands from my chest.

"Blossom, break up with Dexter, then I'll kiss you" She rolled her eyes

"Just give it up,Brick. You want to, I can tell" Before I could respond to her advances again, she kissed me again. Passionately. Very passionately. I was nearing the point of giving up my facade, and kissing her to, but she broke it up first. I looked at her.

"Please, god, your making it really hard to resist" She smiled

"Then stop resisting." She somehow snuck her hand up my shirt, and that ended whatever resistance I had left. I roughly smashed my lips on her own, kissing her in a very violent fashion. The amazing thing is, she didn't seem to give a fuck. She gave me the same violence back, and it felt amazing. I wrapped my hands around her waist, and threw her on her bed. She laughed wildly. I missed when I attempted to get on her, and instead she pinned me down

"Now isn't this better then resisting?"

"Shut up and kiss me" She laughed, and kissed me. I threw her arms out under her, causing her to fall on me. She didn't care, and continued kissing me. This lasted a while (With breaks for air) until I sensed I needed more. The plan was simple. She may or may not accept, but I had to try. I slowly pressed my tongue against her lips, and she tensed, probably considering this. I thought at first she wasn't going to let me in, but I was surprised when her mouth opened, wasn't I? My tongue met hers, and her's curled around mine, and I smiled. I tongue wrestled with her, until I remembered that humans need air to breath. Blossom seemed to realized this to, and broke away from me. I stared up at her, a single thread of saliva connecting our lips.

"I win" She laughed.

"Round two?"

"Your own" Our tongue's met again, this time she was ready, and beat me flat. More and more rounds went by as we made out. My shirt was lost, and so was her's. We must have done this for at least two hours, until I was getting tired, so was Blossom, when she rolled off me, and feel asleep next to me. I looked over at her. She looked so peaceful. I was about to fall asleep, so I kissed her forehead, and she smiled. I did the sensible thing.

"I love you Blossom" She smiled, and muttered in her sleep.

"I love you too..." I smiled as I feel asleep next to her.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday morning<em>

__I was walking to Blossom's house, to take her to the park. It may have been early in the morning, but I knew she wouldn't mind, at all. I knocked on the door, and Bubbles opened it. She paled when she saw me.

"D-dexter?"

"Yeah. Is Blossom available?"

She's still asleep..."

"I can wake her up"

"No wait! You can't go in there..." I didn't listen to her, as I climbed the stairs, Bubbles complaining behind me.. When I opened the door, Bubbles said "I warned you" I understood that. Blossom was their alright. But, what surprised me, was that Brick was next to her, sleeping like a baby. I stared. That's when it hit me. Blossom was cheating on me.

"What? WHAT?" Blossom looked up, and noticed me, and paled.

**Oooh, cliffhanger! R&R!**


	8. The boys seem to know when to interrupt

**Hi, it's me. Blah blah, disclaimer, blah blah blahh, chapter.**

I stared at Blossom weakly, as she stared back at me. She smiled, and almost giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" I managed.

"I can't think of anything that can make this okay!" she burst out laughing, and I couldn't believe it. Brick made a face, and opened his eyes.

"Babe, I know it's fun to watch me while I'm sleeping, but shut the fuck up!" Blossom stopped laughing, and stared at him.

"Says the guy who tried resisting me last night, and wouldn't stop talking."

"Fuck you..."

"What time I'm busy" (Note: The ultimate comeback to Fuck you!) Brick rolled his eyes

"How about right now? I ain't doing anything" (Another note: The ultimate ultimate comeback...)

"Sorry, Dexter's right there" Brick looked over at me, then back at Blossom

"So your saying that if Dexter wasn't here, you'd fuck me?"

"I suppose"

"Dexter, get out" Blossom laughed.

"I was kidding,dude"

"Oh."

"That just proves how sick you are in the head"

"It wasn't my idea"

"Touche"

"I right here!" I managed to get out. Blossom looked at me.

"Sorry"

"Whatever" I stared at Brick.

"How can you like him? He's totally obnoxious" Brick snorted

"And your totally a faggot. Life goes on" Blossom giggled.

"Why Blossom?" I demanded. "Why?" She tilted her head sideways

"What do you mean why?"

"I Thought I was your boyfriend. I thought you loved ME" Blossom looked down.

"Dexter... you see...you've got to understand that... I was never really in love with you,I've always been in love with Brick, and I always will be. You just kind of momentarily filled the void he left." Brick smiled at her.

"Damn straight bitch" I burst right about then.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. Blossom jumped, and Brick glared at me.

"What's your problem,point Dexter?"

"You shut your trap, gingesaurus!" Brick stared at me, a cold aura of anger surrounding him. I turned to Blossom.

"You can't just go around toying with peoples emotions! How would you like it if I broke up with you for Princess?" Brick laughed.

"Princess can't even look at you without..."

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, GINGESAURUS!" Brick was very surprised that I'd talked to him like that. I spun to face Blossom, who seemed scared out of her wits.

"I can't beleive your such a damn slut, that you would do this! I don't fucking understand!" Brick put his arms around her.

"Hey clam it, you fat ass! Your scaring her!"

"Ah, go eat a dick!" Brick stormed over to me, but Blossom put herself in between us.

"Brick, go sit down"

"But..."

"Sit,down"

"But..." Blossom placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and Brick glared at me, before turning around and sitting down. She turned to me

"Dexter,hallway"

"Blossom..."

"HALLWAY!" I turned on my heel,and left into the hall. She followed, and slowly closed the door.

"No what the hell,is wrong with you?" She asked.

"I found out my girlfriend is cheating on me,and your asking what my problem is?"

"Well,I sound like a douche when you say it that way,but oh yeah"

"So now what?"

"We're over,Dexter" My anger boiled over the top, once over my control, I lost myself in it. I grabbed Blossom by the arm, and glared at her.

"You will fucking be my girl, or you will be no ones! You fucking understand me?" Blossom seemed scared, but I heard a throat clear. Me and Blossom turned to see Boomer standing there next to Bubbles, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face.

"Boomer" Bubbles said. "Could you escort Dexter out of my house?" Boomer grabbed me, and held me policeman style.

"Why the hell do you even care,Boomer? Blossom's not your girlfriend"

"Maybe so,but she's my girlfriends sister, therefor, I do care" With that, he threw me down the stairs. I scooted on my defeated ass out of the open door, before Boomer could get me.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Boomer" I said with a sigh of relief.<p>

"No problem, Bloss" He said. Okay, that's weird. It didn't bother me if Boomer called me Bloss,but still Dexter. Thats probably because Dexter's a douche. I turned to Bubbles.

"You to Bubbles" She shrugged.

"I didn't feel like letting Dexter yell at you this early in the morning, yunno?"

"Yeah. Now I just need to apologize to Buttercup,and everything's perfect again"

"Yeah,not exactly" Boomer said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"There's still Butch"

"Oh,yeah. Well, he's pretty hard to convince otherwise." As Boomer and Bubbles went downstairs, I pulled out my phone,and texted Buttercup.

_Listen,Buttercup. I'm really srry about what happened. I couldn't control myself. I came to terms about_

_ it, and I'd like it if you came home,okay? plz_

* * *

><p>I read Blossom's text over and over, trying to convince myself she wasn't lying,but I guess I can't do it. I returned to the game of MW3 I was playing. I was smoking in free for all, as usual. When I was waiting for a M.O.A.B., The doorbell rang, and Mitch told me to answer it. As the multikill came up on the screen, I opened the door, and Butch smirked at me.<p>

"Hello,Butterbutt"

"Butch, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Mitch's partner in history."

"Great"

"Whatever" Later on, while they were working,Mitch left to get some drinks, and Butch came over to watch me.

"Piss off,Butch"

"I can do whatever I want" I rolled my eyes, as I started getting owned. When I was killed once,Butch cleared His throat.

"Can I say something?"

"No"

"Fine,don't take my advice"

"What were you going to say?" He slid next to me.

"I was going to say that if you did this instead..." He did something like a dolphin dive from black ops, but you couldn't do that in this game. And he pulled out the knife midway, skewering the enemy.

"Nice." I offered.

"I know" He said confidently. Butch showed me a bunch of maneuvers, and I did have to admit, he wasn't being that big of a jerk as I thought.

"Wow,uh thanks, Butch. That helps"

"Yeah, well,You learn things when you have to play these games against Brick"

"He's that good?"

"He double M.O.A. me"

"Ah" There was an awkward silence,until Butch tapped my shoulder.

"What?" He kissed me. Sudden I know, but I kind of liked it. What? NO! I didn't sort of like it! I didn't! I DIDN'T! Did I? I didn't know. All I remember is a fuzzy sensation going to my mind, making my memory of the kiss fuzzy and not very memorable at all, even though it instigated what happened next.

"I heard the door open, and I knew Mitch was back. I pulled myself away from Butch, and to look as innocent as I could. Mitch stared at me.

"Uh,Buttercup?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you,uh, get off Butch? I kinda need him" I looked down, and realized I was on top of Butch, which is not where I remembered being.

"Mitch,I don't,I don't know what..." I rolled off Butch, and he was pulled into the kitchen by Mitch. I didn't know what to do. I was stuck in a bad position. But,like a bowling ball to the face, it hit ,what I needed to do.

I needed to talk to Blossom.

**Well, here's the the beginning of that green fluff I promised. Sorry if it seemed rushed,but not half as rushed as Boomer and Bubbles. remember to R&R! you all inspire me to write the story! oh, and no flames about the MW3 scene, but I don't have mine at the moment, and I forget what it's like, as my stupid friends borrowed it for like 2 months.**


	9. Butterbeauty

**I tried getting back as soon as I could, but I guess I didn't. anyway, here we are!**

I had just seen Brick off when it happened. I heard the door be busted in, and Buttercup's voice yelling "Blossom get down here!" I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping.

"Buttercup! Thank you for forgiving me! I didn't mean it, I was just really..."

"Oh, forget that, this is way more important!"

"What do you mean?"

"JUST SIT DOWN!" I sat down without another word, and waited as Buttercup began pacing around the room. She was pale, and I could tell she was freaking out.

"Blossom, I am about to tell you something, and you need to promise,that no one else, will know"

"Um, okay"

"I kissed Butch"

"What? that's great!"

"No, it isn't! I liked it!"

"Thats great too!"

"Shut up, its awful!" Buttercup smashed her head against the wall,breaking it instantly. She was shaking violently. I couldn't believe she was shaken this badly.

"Ok,Buttercup, slow down, and tell me what happened. Exactly what happened" So She told when Butch came over, she explained when he helped her, and she told me that Butch had kissed her.

"Okay. and what do you, remember?"

"Barely anything! I would know this because when Mitch came back I was on top of him!"

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Butch came over to help Mitch with the project,and came to watch you kick ass. When you starting kissing ass, he helped you regain your composure. When he tapped your shoulder, he kissed you, and then your mind when, what, blank?"

"Yes!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I hoped you could help me"

"I don't know what you want me to do?"

"What about what happened to you and Brick?"

"I thought you didn't like this story"

"Fuck that! I'm losing my mind!" So I repeated what I had told her before, when she really got mad when we told her.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah"

"Well, what about Bubbles and Boomer?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her"

* * *

><p>"SO, you need my help, young Buttercup?" I asked. Buttercup gulped.<p>

"Yes,I do. Please help me Bubbles"

"Not until you say it"

"Say what?"

"You know what" Buttercup sighed.

"I'm a complete douche fuck. You and Blossom were right and I was wrong. I'll never doubt either of you again. Now please help me" I turned around.

"Okay, what do you need from me?"

"I need you to tell me how you and Boomer got together. What happened that day?" I thought back

"Well, it all started that morning..."

_Flashback_

_I walked into my art class, and Boomer was already there, in my seat. I didn't object, and I sat behind him. He turned around._

_"Morning Bubbles" He said._

_"Morning Boomer"_

_"What do you think were doing?"_

_"I heard we got a sub"_

_"Awesome, that means a goof off period"_

_"I know" After that, the day was a blur, partly because what happened later, made me for get it anyway. So, after school was over, I was walking out the door, I heard Boomer calling me. When I followed him, I found him behind the school ,were basically nobody goes._

_"What is it Boomer?" I asked._

_"I need to tell you something, and it's really important, so you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well, uh,Do you remember when we were playing tag, and I kissed you?"_

_"Yeah. Why did you do that,anyway?"  
><em>

_''Well, I did it because I, yunno, I..." Boomer face was red, and he was stuttering. That's when it dawned on me. It dawned on me, why he had kissed me._

_"Boomer, do you, um, love me?" He turned to me in surprise._

_"Um, yeah, I do" I stared at him in shock, my mouth opening and closing, without any words coming out. Boomer looked down._

_"It's apparent to me now that you don't feel the same way, which makes me feel like an idiot. I guess I'll see you later." With every step Boomer took away from me, the lonelier I felt. I ran to him, and grabbed his wrist ._

_"Say it again" I whispered hoarsely._

_"Huh?" Boomer asked. Tears where coming out of my eyes like a waterfall._

_"Tell me you love me again. please" Boomer smiled, knowing that he'd got me under his spell._

_"Bubbles Utonium,I love you more then anything in the whole world. I would give my own life before I let anything happen to you, and if anyone, most of all, my brother, try to object, I'll kill them." I smashed my face on Boomer's which is around where my memory went to hell._

_End of flashback_

"That's it?" Buttercup asked.

''Yeah,pretty much"

"That's fucked!"

"Well, how did you and Butch get together? Oh, wait, you didn't!"

"Don't rub it in"

"So, what are you going to do about this Buttercup?"

"Well, I gotta go back to Mitch's."

* * *

><p>Mitch was still yelling at me, and I couldn't take it much longer<p>

"I still don't understand just what the fuck happened here just an hour ago!"

"Neither do I, Jesus fuck!"

"I come home, ready to finish our project, and I see you making out with my girlfriend! Butch, just, what the fuck!"

"Mitch,I told you ,I didn't know what came over me! I tried controlling myself, but I just couldn't!"  
>"<p>

"That's the fucking problem! You can't control yourself, and that worries me!"

"Well, maybe you should consider this! Why didn't Buttercup stop me? She didn't do anything to prevent it! As far as I'm concerned I was just gonna peck her, but when she rolled on me, my hormones couldn't stop myself,anymore then she could!" This is around when We heard the door open, and Buttercup called "Guys, are you still here?" The two of us walked back to the living room, to see Buttercup standing there, looking very shaken, but still very beautiful. Wait, did I just call Buttercup Beautiful? I think so...

"Hey Mitch" she said, her voice cold as steel. When she turned to me, her expression softened considerably. "Butch"

"Buttercup" Mitch said.

"Butterbeauty" I said. She gave a little giggle at the nickname, which Mitch growled at.

"So,why are you back here?" Mitch snarled.

"Um, probably to do something I should have done a long time ago" She walked up to Mitch, but never let her eyes leave mine, until she was right up to Mitch.

"Mitch, I know that you love me, and that you don't want me to do this, but I'm afraid I'm breaking up with you" She looked back at me. "I'm in love with someone else. I always have been" I smiled at her, which caused her to blush. Mitch couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh, just say it, and get it over with" Mitch said darkly.

"Mitch, I'm breaking up with you. I'm in love with Butch" Mitch didn't seem to get that to through to his brain, but instead just wandered outside, and that left me and Buttercup and me in an awkward position. She turned to me

"Butterbeauty?" I knew this was the start of an amazing relationship.

**Finally, the greens are together. I decided not to make their get together so mushy as reds and blues, but still really nice. R&R!**


	10. Deceived

**Got back to ya sooner ;) anyway, I'm not sure if I ever put the date in this, but I'm skipping ahead. oh, and bye the way, this is where the plot finally takes hold, or, one big part of the story. stay tuned, if you dare...**

I was watching tv when Butch and Boomer came back. They had gone out doing god knows what. Probably hanging out,so to speak,with Bubbles and Buttercup. I hadn't tagged along to see Blossom, as I did need a break from all the...I don't know, really. I just needed some Brick time. And that what I planned to do. However, Boomer had other plans. He sat down next to me,and demanded I let him play his stupid games.

"No way man, I was here first"

"Tough shit. I'm playing my stuff"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Shut up!" Butch yelled. I was about to yell at him, when I felt the temperature drop in the room. I could tell it wasn't just me, my brothers shivered.

"What the hell is going on?" Butch commented.

"Oh,nothing" A scarily familiar feminine voice said. "Just visiting the betraying little brat fucks" The masculine side growled. I gave a fleeting look of fear, as the mist combed up, giving a scary entrance to the one thing, I'd hoped I'd never seen again. Once the mist cleared,Him stood there, glaring at us, each of us glared back.

"Rowdyruff boys" Him growled.

"Him" We all said. Him gave a harsh laugh

"How have you boys been?"

"I thought we left you for dead in gulf of Mexico..."Boomer said weakly

"And in the Sahara desert..." Butch said.

"And when I shot you at point blank with a gun" I said. Him laughed.

"I'm immortal. You can't kill me"

"Well, what are you doing here?" Boomer demanded.

"I'm here to give you boys a job, to pay off the betrayal you have committed''

"What betrayal?" I asked.

"Dating those rancid powerpuff girls!" All of us growled angrily.

"There's nothing wrong with that" Butch said.

"We're not going to do whatever your asking" Boomer told Him. Him rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't asking you to do this, I was telling you, if you value your own lives, you will bring the girls to the Townsville tower at exactly ten tomorrow night" With that, Him disappeared. We exchanged a look.

"Hold the fuck on" Boomer said. "Are we seriously going to do this?"

"I think we are, I think I have a plan though" I said

"Well, what is it, that we can do what Him asked, but keep the girls?" Butch asked.

"Well, first we have too..."

* * *

><p>I guess that life brings unexpected stuff to your attention. That's kinda what happened that day. It was any typical March day, bright, but unusually sunny,whatever. I was getting my stuff from my locker when Bubbles stood next to me.<p>

"Blossom, have you seen the guys yet?"

"No, I haven't"

"They should have been here by now"

"Bubbles, learn that they aren't always here on the time you wanted them to be"

"Whatever"

"Look ,they're right there" Brick and Boomer stopped with us, while Butch kept on walking away.

"Hey guys" I said, turning around.

"Hey" They replied. They didn't seem very into themselves. They seemed far away.

"So, what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Bubbles asked. Brick and Boomer exchanged a look.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk" Boomer offered.

"That sounds fun" I said.

"Sure w-whatever"Brick stammered. They weren't themselves, that much was very clear. When Boomer and Bubbles left, I stared at Brick, who stared back at me

"Your not yourself" I blurted.

"Huh?"

"Your acting pretty weird."

"I'm no actor Bloss" I laughed.

"Now your yourself" He smiled, but it was pained. He held my hand as we went to class, but I tried to find something that would make Brick be so out of it. Dexter's usual angry stares, no, that wasn't it. Princess constantly snorting when I talked to him,no. I can't figure it out. And it was eating me alive. Not in the sense that it really affected me,but I cared about him. The fact that he was so out of it, really, I guess, affected me. I don't even know where I am going with this,so I'll stop talking.

* * *

><p>While we we're walking with the boys, they almost seemed to be dragging us toward the townsville tower. I don't know why, but they seemed to control where we were going. While we looked up at the top of the tower, I realized that the rowdyruff boys had disappeared.<p>

"Hey, where did the guys disappear to?" I asked. Buttercup and Bubbles looked around, just noticing this.

"I don't know" Buttercup said.

"Boomer?" Bubbles called.

"Girls" Brick called from over in the darkness. "Could you come in here" I shrugged, and me and my sisters followed his voice to an alley, where they stood facing us.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, not sure what was going on. They exchanged a look, and they looked back at us.

"They're here" Butch said. At first, I didn't know what he was talking about, until a huge figure leaned out of the darkness. Him gave us a huge evil smirk.

"What the hell is Him going here?" Buttercup asked.

"Still so naive" Him sang, still smiling at us. I looked at my sisters.

"Guys, whats going on?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, must I spell it out?" Him asked. When we said nothing, he rolled his eyes.

"The boys never loved any of you. They deceived you, and never did they ever mean that they loved you, that they would do anything for you, or anything. They LIED."

**ooohhh, CLIFFIE! anyway, come back soon, I won't keep you waiting very long, I promise**


	11. The road to forgiveness

**I told you I'd be back soon. Anyone doubt me? It's alright. Now,here's chapter 11.**

Never loved you. Deceived you. Lied. All of these words struck me hard,and I didn't believe this was happening. I looked at each of the rowdyruff boys,trying to figure out if this was real, until Buttercup snorted.

"You think we believe you? They'd never betray us. Never!"

"Yeah!" Bubbles heartily agreed.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"I mean, come on. You really think we're that stupid?" Buttercup asked. "Right,Butch?" Butch stared at Buttercup until he crossed his arms, and turned around. Buttercup seemed shocked

"Boomer, come on. You, aren't doing this,right?" Boomer's lower lip trembled, until he looked at his feet. Bubbles gasped

''B-Brick? Is this for real?" He stared at me,his eyes full of sorrow. Until he looked away. My heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I dropped to one knee, as cold swept up my entire body. I couldn't believe it, and I did try to convince myself it actually wasn't happening. Bubbles had silent tears running down her face, and Buttercup was rubbing her eyes, trying to force the tears back.

"Aw," Him cooed,"Seems like the powerpuff girls can't handle a little betrayal" I looked up at Brick, who was staring at me, his eyes were so full of forgiveness. I managed to stumble to my feet, and started walking to Brick, who seemed confused.

"Um,Blossom? What are you doing?" I didn't respond. I looked up into his eyes, until I grabbed his forearm, and flung him into the nearby building

"Some boyfriend you are!" I screamed. I heard Bubbles charge Boomer, and Buttercup attacked Butch. Brick was on all fours,coughing up blood.

"B-(Cough) Blossom, please,stop"

"NO!" I screamed.

"Bloss..."

"DON'T THINK A CUTE NICKNAME WILL GET YOU OUT OF HERE! YOU BROUGHT US HERE FOR DEAD!" I rapidly punched his stomach, forcing him to cough up more blood. Some of it landed on me, but most of it landed all over the place. I choked him, squeezing his neck angrily. He made a strangled noise. I was about to kill him, as I felt his body going cold. But, then I let go, collapsing, sobbing my eyes out. Brick coughed wildly, and I heard blood splatting all over the ground. I couldn't kill him,I couldn't. I loved him to much. He may have brought me here to get me killed, but I still loved him, I couldn't kill him, I couldn't. I managed to get up.

"Why?" I gasped, clutching my sides to try and stop the flood of tears, even though I knew it wouldn't work. Brick looked up, coughing into his sleeve.

"Why would you do this? I thought you loved me! Everything you said! Everything you did! It was...a lie?" Brick couldn't respond, as he switched arms, and I saw the blood that couldn't go into that sleeve drip off.

"Oh, I've seen enough" Him said, grabbing me. I saw that he already had Bubbles and Buttercup in his grasp.

"Looks like this is it" Bubbles said, her face was stained with tears,poor girl cried herself dry.

"I always knew those bastards would be the end of us" Buttercup said.

"Not today!" Boomer shouted. We all looked down, to see the three of them standing there. Brick, with his blood stained sleeves,Boomer, with a black eye, and cuts all the way down his bare arms, and Butch, in his tattered green tee shirt, cuts and bruises everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Him asked. Brick snorted.

"Did you honestly we'd give you the girls we loved so easily? Your obviously dumber then we thought" Butch and Boomer laughed.

"Alright, guys,just like we planned!" Butch and Boomer jumped at Him, blasting beams of blue and green at the arm holding us. Him roared in pain, and dropped us. Brick flew under his face, and charged a beam of red. when it blasted, Him flew through several buildings, before landing far away.

"That's not gonna restrain him long!" Butch shouted,"We have to go!" The boys led us far away, and when we stopped, I glared at them

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I demanded. Brick laughed, but coughed halfway through.

"Did you honestly believe we'd give you to Him?" Brick asked.

"We love you guys!" Boomer said.

"Really, We'd never betray you" Butch said.

"When this is over" Buttercup said,"Don't think you guys aren't in trouble." They laughed nervously. we were about to walk away, when something growled,"Dis you think you would get away that easily?" We turned, and Him, even bigger then he was before, was glaring at us.

"You idiots will pay for this!" He shouted, breaking the windows of nearby buildings.

"That's it!" Brick shouted, "We are gonna kill you once and for all!" Him laughed.

"Did you really think I don't have a plan?"

* * *

><p>Plan, what plan? Unfortunately, Him wasn't bluffing. I was about to attack, when Blossom screamed in agony. So did Bubbles and Buttercup. I looked at her in shock.<p>

"Blossom? Blossom! Whats going on?" She pushed me away.

"Get away get away, GET AWAY!"

"Whats wrong with them?" Butch demanded.

"Oh, nothing" Him said, "except putting them into my mind!"

"WHAT?" Boomer said. That was not good. We had only been in Him's mind for a little bit, and that nearly drove us mad. We needed to get them out of their.

"Blossom, you've got to stay with me! I'm getting you outta their!" Blossom eyes were going cross eyed.

"Please hurry!" She shouted. I nodded at my brothers, and we launched ourselves at Him, knocking him over. We punched him, kicked him ,and Boomer started whacking him with a car. Butch nailed him with a lamp post, and I, was true to my word. I grabbed Him's hair, and with all my might, I pulled. A distinctive ripping noise was heard and it wasn't his hair coming out. I through Him's head out of my hand, and watched his body dissolve. Knowing Him, he'd be back. But that would be in at least seventy years. I looked back to see the girls standing up. All were pale like snow, and they all fell back down. We all flew to their sides

"Blossom! Are you okay?" When she got up, she looked at me, her eyes showed almost total madness. Only with extreme counseling would they be okay again.

"Brick, I think I'm crazy"

"No, your alright"

"Please hold me" I hugged her, and she was shaking so bad. Her heart was going the speed of light. I turned to my brothers, who had the girls in their embrace comforting them.

* * *

><p>When we got the girls home, and got them to lie down for a moment, we met in their kitchen<p>

"Are they gonna be okay?" Boomer asked.

"If they are, it's a miracle." Butch said.

"Guys, we can't leave them here. We have to stay the night"

"He's right. They might kill themselves" Boomer said.

"Lets just hurry up" Butch said. I walked back into Blossom's room to find her hugging her pillow, looking around with fear. I sat next to her, and she grabbed me.

"Where am I?" she asked me.

"Home, in your room" She hugged, and I felt her heart rate slow down.

"Alright Blossom, try to get some sleep. I'll be downstairs if you need anything" I turned off the lights, and I was about to close the door, when Blossom whimpered.

"Brick?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

"Don't leave. I'm scared" Her innocence warmed me. I lye down next to her, and wrapped my arms around her, and she dug her face into my chest. I was probably about to fall asleep when Blossom looked up.

"Brick?"

"Yeah?"

"You better get some sleep. Your facing some angry teenage girls tomorrow" Needless to say I didn't get any sleep at all

**Hehe. anyway R&R!**


	12. She'll come around

**one review last chapter? you guys sick? anyway, here's the next chapter.**

it was five in the morning when I couldn't take it anymore. Slowly retracting my arms from around Blossom, and crept down the stairs,and got myself some coffee. I yawned. I was tired,but I had some serious insomnia, thanks to Blossom, who just before I fell asleep, told me that tomorrow she was gonna be angry. As I drank it, Boomer came downstairs with some laundry.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Trying to get off easier with our punishment"

"Good idea" I was going to follow Boomer's lead, until Boomer turned the machine on, and Butch flew down the stairs in his direction, terror on his face. I followed him as he stopped Boomer.

"What the hell,man!" Boomer yelled. Butch flinched, and made the sign to be quiet.

"The professor is sleeping in his lab!" Butch hissed. "No big noise or we're screwed!" We nodded, and we headed back to the kitchen. As we fed ourselves, I turned to my brothers.

"You guys sleep last night?" I asked.

"No" They both replied together.

"I think I can guess why, right?"

"Both of them brought up our 'Punishment' " Boomer said.

"No sleep at all" Butch said, saying at all as he cut his hands through the air.

"Yeah, but we better be like angels, or they'll really punish us"

"I am an angel," Butch snorted, making devil horns with his hands on the back of his head "see my halo?"

* * *

><p>I yawned and woke up, stretching my arms over my head. As soon as I rubbed my eyes, I opened them to find the world all distorted. Everything was going all wacky, and I heard demonic laughter coming from somewhere, saying 'You'll never get out of here, my precious. Not even your knight in shining armor can save you now" taking a deep breath, I screamed<p>

"!" I kept on wailing his name for quite a while.

* * *

><p>I was sipping coffee, when I heard Blossom screaming my name. Butch looked up, quite angry looking.<p>

"Shut her up, our we're done" I flew up to her room, and burst in the door. She stopped wailing,and tackled me down.

"Brick! Where did you go? I thought you left me forever!" She was shaking pretty badly, and her heart was practically in her throat.

"I'm right here Blossom, you don't need to worry. I'm never gonna leave you again, okay? Ever. It doesn't matter what you need me for, I'll do it. Now,do me a favor, and stop crushing my lungs!" She slowly loosened her grip, obviously afraid I'd leave her. I slowly sat up, and she sat next to me,staring at me. I stared back at her, and I understood just how much damage him had really done to her psyche. She slowly leaned over, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and she leaned back. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, why did you do that? Not that I care" She shakily smiled.

"I love you. Just thought I owe you for saving me from that awful place.

"Bloss,You owe me more them that"

"Huh, what do you me..." I cut her off by kissing her. I made it slow and passionate. Blossom calmed down a whole lot after that. She slowly kissed me back. I backed away from her, and smiled.

"Feel better?" She giggled.

"Uh huh" I helped her stand up, and we walked downstairs to find Boomer and Butch lying Bubbles and Buttercup down on the couch. I brought Blossom over to them, and together, the girls drank a little coffee, and Buttercup put her cup down.

"Now, how do we punish you three?" She asked. Bubbles groaned.

"Do we have to punish them?" She complained.

"Yeah" Blossom agreed. "Technically they didn't betray us because they planed to double cross Him all along"

"That doesn't justify why they did it anyway" Buttercup replied. When neither of her sisters said anything, Buttercup turned back to us.

"Two months. She said. "For two months, we won't kiss any of you. This is your punishment" We groaned, along with Bubbles and Blossom"

"Seriously?" Butch whined.

"Yeah" Buttercup confirmed. "Sorry guys, but this is your own fault"

* * *

><p>It's been about two weeks since Buttercup gave the guys their punishment. March break was coming up, and The punishment was becoming harder and harder to keep. Both sides had trouble keeping it. Bubbles nearly broke it when Boomer got her a sapphire necklace. Buttercup nearly broke when Butch beat up Princess when she made fun of Buttercup for tripping. Me? I had the most trouble. Brick hadn't done a lot for me to want to kiss him, because I always do, but he always smiled at me in that way, he always whined at me, tickled me,etc. I did have the most trouble, but I definatly wasn't the first to break it. Let me explain. It was the last day of school before March break, and I was putting my history stuff in my locker, when a pair of strong hands wrapped around my waist.<p>

"How's my mentally challenged girl?" Brick asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Brick, I told you I'm okay from the Him thing. I'm not afraid to be alone anymore, or anything"

"So,I can kiss you?"

"Never said that"

"Blossom!" Oh no. Brick had started whining. He leaned heavily on my shoulders and whined even louder.

"Blossom!"

"Brick, cut it out..."

"Bwossom!'' Great, now he was whining like a five year old. He tickled my sides a little, and I tried not to giggle. Brick told me my giggling drove him crazy, so I tried to contain myself. When I opened my eyes, I didn't believe what I was seeing. I tapped Brick, and he saw it too. What were we seeing? Boomer and Bubbles, passionately making out by the lockers opposite ours. I walked up ,and cleared my throat. They both jumped, and looked guiltily at me.

"Didn't last so long, now did we?" I asked. They both smiled and shook their heads. I rolled my eyes as Brick came up next to me.

"Isn't Buttercup gonna be amd?" He asked.

"Eh" Bubbles said.

"If she really cared, then she wouldn't care" Boomer said. Brick scratched the back of his head.

"What?" He asked.

"Idk" Boomer said. As Bubbles went to put her stuff away, and Boomer followed, I turned back to Brick.

"Brick don't even think about..."

"Bwossom!" I fucked up right here. I giggled. It was long, it was very feminine, and I saw the fire light in Brick's eyes. He brabbed me gently, and pressed his lips to me. I couln't control myself anymore. I kissed him back, and I giggled whilst kissing him, making it very strange. I heard a throat clear, and I broke away to see Buttercup standing their, her arms crossed,very angry.

"Couldn't do it,huh?" She asked.

"Nope" I said.

"uh uh" Brick replied. Buttercup was gonna tell us off, but Butch came up behind her, and asked, ''Guess who is awesome?'' Bubbles and Boomer came back, and Bubbles asked "Ryan Seacrest?"

"Yes" Butch replied. "And me, because I got us six tickets for the _S.S Doria _Carribean cruise for the spring break!" He all broke out cheering, and we all took our tickets, until Buttercup reached for hers, and Butch pulled it away.

"You get your when you kiss me" Butch said,

"Huh?" Buttercup asked.

"Kiss me, and then you get your ticket" Buttercup growled, and stormed away. We all watcher her, until Butch said.

"She'll come around"

**Review! I didn't feel motivated to write this because only one person reviewed! R&R! especially that last R!**


	13. Bubbles screwed up

**Hi :D Why am I in such a good mood? three reasons. One, Seven reviews last chapter? I love you guys! Reason two, I got away without doing a presentation at school! Third and best reason? I got dirt on my best friend for cheating on his girlfriend! He does whatever I want! :D. I'm in such a good mood, that this is part of my triple update you probably got! Anyway, I have a request for you. I want to get one hundred reviews, so please recommend this to some people, or just go back and review a chapter or two. help me out! the more reviews, the faster the updates!**

Me and Bubbles practically bounced happily all the way home, thanks to the tickets for the cruise Butch got us. I did feel a little bad for Buttercup, but if she is to stupid to break the punishment, it wasn't my fault, was it? No, it is not my fault. As we walked through the door, The professor looked up.

"What are you girls doing for your spring break? Buttercup said she wasn't doing anything"

"We're going on the Carribean cruise!" I said happily. The Professor smiled.

"I thought it was sold out! How did you get tickets?"

"Butch!" Bubbles replied happily. You could almost see his fatherly boundaries going up.

"Who is Butch?" He demanded. I was going to tell Bubbles to lie, but she was to happy to see me.

"Buttercup's boyfriend!" The Professor sat there for a moment, and Bubbles kept on going.

"He's brothers with These other guys Brick and Boomer, who we're dating!"

"BUBBLES!" I shrieked. Realizing what she had just said, she smiled weakly at me.

"Sorry" She muttered. Professor stood up and glared at us. You see, we all agreed the Professor would not know if we were dating someone. We'd seen those movies, and we agreed that him not knowing was best. But Bubbles had just spilled the beans, and we were in deep trouble. I waited as he sat there, until he sighed, and went back to that paper of his.

"Your forbidden to see them"

"HUH?" we shouted.

"I said, your forbidden to date them, how can I be any clearer to you?"

"But that isn't far!" Bubbles shrieked

"And why is that?"

"Because we love them!" I sighed. That wasn't going to help.

"Exactly why you can't see them"

"What do we have to do?" I asked. The Professor sat there for a moment.

"First, let me see them" I picked out my Iphone 4s and handed it to him. He scrolled through my pictures, and looked up.

"Can I see a picture where your not kissing him or staring lovingly at each other? That's even your lock screen." That was true. My lock screen was a picture of my and Brick in each others grasp, looking into each others eyes. I had a small but visible pink tinge to my cheeks, and Brick had a stupid smirk on his face. I scrolled through them, trying to fine one, where,finally, I did find one. It wasn't the best,but it was the only one that I had where I was not in the picture too. Brick was making a stupid face. I handed it to the professor. He didn't seem impressed by Brick's immaturity, so he looked at Bubbles expectantly. Bubbles, was the one to just be Boomer's paparazzi,so of course their were a lot of them with just Boomer, but he didn't some pretty stupid things. In one, Boomer was flipping the camera off. In another one, he was licking in between his index and middle finger(We all know what that means). The worst was one where Boomers was pretending to jack off at Bubbles.

"Their both pretty immature" He said, giving us our phones back. We shrugged.

"Their cute" Bubbles said.

"More then that" I agreed.

"Well, they seem pretty familiar, where have I seen them before?"

"They were the rowdyruff boys" I said.

"I thought you hated them"

"We did" Bubbles offered. "Until we found out we had a lot in common, well, me and Boomer did, But I think Blossy and Brick have been in love since they were five" I slammed my hand across Bubbles mouth.

"THAT'S...NOT...HELPING!" I hissed. She nodded, probably learning to keep her mouth shut. Looking back at the Professor, he was pretty pissed off,any idiot could tell.

"Girls, why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't be so mad,yunno"

"Well, we thought, after what happened with Dynamo, you'd be way to protective of us to let us go out with guys,especially former villains" Bubbles said, me nodding. The Professor sighed, and thought for a while, until he looked up.

"Let me meet them"

"Um,what?" I asked.

"I want to meet the three of them, after I see Buttercup's mess of a boyfriend" At this, Buttercup came down.

"Someone talking about my ass of a boyfriend?" The professor raised an eyebrow at us,and we hissed desperately at Buttercup, getting her to understand the Professor knew.

"I mean, my lovely, amazing, selfless, totally handsome, caring, daddy-I-love-you-please-let-me-go-out-with-him" the professor sighed.

"I'll tell you what I told your sisters. I want to meet them"

"Thats fine with me, if we an still date them"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"If I like them"

**well, here's part one of the three part update today! Please help me obtain the one hundred reviews marker! Even if you go back and review saying, One review! for each chapter,I don't care! Please!**


	14. Talking

**part two everyone! PART TWO! again, one hundred reviews people! I'll give you internet hugs! Not the best incentive to help me, but I'll love all of you forever and ever!**

I paced back and forth in my room, waiting for Brick to get here. I told him I needed to speak with him, but I told him to come to my room's window,so the Professor wouldn't see him. I was waiting,thinking about the many ways the boys could screw this up. Make fun of the professor, do something stupid,etc. I was brainstorming when i heard a knock on my window. I turned to see Brick hovering outside, smiling at me. I opened the window, and he flew in and landed on the floor.

"Why did you call me like you were about to explode?"

"Because, Bubbles let it slip"

"What, that he's secretly smarter then everyone guessed?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, she told the Professor we were going out, and now he wants to meet you guys."

"The problem with this is?"

"Well, I though you'd be worried"

"Nah, I've met tons of girls dads." I raised an eyebrow. Realizing what he had just said, he quickly added, "None got to serious"

"How many was that?" Brick thought for a moment.

"40, 45,why?"

"Brick!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I told you Dexter was my only other relationship,and when I asked you, you lied?"

"Um,yeah,why?"

"Your not supposed to lie to me! I thought you loved me!" I sat on my bed angrily. I'm not really the jealous type as in, my boyfriends other relationships. I'm the possessive type, Who doesn't let other girls talk to Brick without my not only had he lied to me,he lied about dating other girls. I let a few angry tears escape my eyes as Brick just stood there,feeling a bit uncomfortable. After a while, I was just gonna tell him to leave,when I felt him sit down behind me, and wrap his arms around my waist. Since my waist was small and he had long arms, he could wrap me into his hold quite well.

"Let go of me lier" I growled.

"Blossy, do you want to know why I dated those other girls?"

"No, not really."

" I went out with them because they reminded me of you"

"Huh?"

"They all red long red hair, like you. They all wanted color contacts. Not just any color contacts. Pink,purple,or red contacts. (As Blossom is sometimes depicted as purple not pink). They all loved pink. Blossom, everyone of those girls were just like you,and every time I saw them, A depiction of you appeared first, then I saw what they really looked like. This is about when I realized I was in love with you. Blossy,I lied because I know how possessive you can be. I was protecting you from yourself" I looked to my side. I could only see one side of his body,but I knew he wasn't really smirking,but solemn looking. He was being serious,right now. I looked up,tilting my head until I could finally see his face,and he was smirking.

"So, am I still in trouble, or am I forgiven"

"That was probably the sweetest thing any boys ever said to me. He smiled, leaned down, and planted a kiss on me. I mentally grinned as I kissed him back,and at that moment,I knew that Brick wasn't screwing up the meeting with the professor.

* * *

><p>I paced around my room,waiting for Boomer to arrive. I had asked him to come over so I could tell him the Professor wanted to talk to him. After hearing muffled arguing,so I knew Brick was already in there. After some silence,and some of Brick talking,I heard more silence. <em>Must be making <em>_out_ I thought darkly,with a blackmailing smirk. Yeah,I'm not innocent cute Bubbles anymore. I'm not afraid of blackmailing my sisters if I could. On that thought,I heard my window being hit by rocks,so I opened it to find Boomer on the ground,smirking.

"Hey Juliet! What can I do yah for?"

"Get your ass up here,Romeo" I snickered. He flew up, and landed next to me.

"What do you need to tell me?" He asked.

"I accidentally told the Professor about you. And Brick. And Butch. Dating us" Boomer visibly tensed up, but he just stared.

"Yeah,and?"

"He wants to meet you guys"

"Thats not that bad"  
>"Yeah,but knowing you three, you'll probably mess it up"<p>

"Thats reassuring"

"I know,but promise you won't crack stupid jokes, or fart, or anything stupid?"

"Cross my heart,hope to die"

"You will die if you do anything fucking dumb"

"But then how will you secretly date me?"

"Touche" He smiled, and leaned in to kiss me,and I certainly didn't stop him. As I kissed him, I knew this was a better way to tell me he wasn't screwing up then to just tell me.

* * *

><p>Stupid fucking Bubbles,letting it slip that easily,how could she do something like,that? Anyway,I was waiting for Butch to arrive. Fucking dick was always late for things I need him for. So unprofessional. As I was waiting, I heard Bubbles talking with Boomer, just as Blossom had been with Brick a little while a go. Just as I was about to call Butch to tell him off, I heard the window break.<p>

"Sup Butterbabe? Sorry about the window"

"Whatever,I'll fix it later"

"Thats my sexy handywoman"

"Fuck you"

"Sure,nobodies watching"

"Sicko"

"I don't want to fuck you,but hey,if you insist"

"Butch,focus! The professor found out I'm dating you, and now he wants to meet you guys!"

"Okay, tell him we ain't doing anything tomorrow afternoon"

"Okay,so tell your brothers that so they can come over too"

"Sounds good. In the meantime, how about you earn your ticket,hm,how does that sound?"

"Like your perverted"

"Come on,Buttery,you can't help yourself,I'm to sexy"

"In your dreams."

"Since when did you become so high strung?"

"When I had to take care of you" Butch sighed,taking a few steps back.

"Fine. I'll just leave. Don't come on the cruise. Stay home and do nothing. But, to be honest Buttercup,I want you to come. I was looking forward to actually talking without fighting,but I guess that to fast for you." That was a little pushy,but I could tell he was being honest at the moment. I turned to find him watching me.

"I'll see you at school,Buttercup" The second time in one day he'd called me my name. I couldn't resist that,especially from him. I grabbed him from behind, and kissed him. He took no time in kissing me back. I had been seriously considering if the punishment was worth anything. I know realize they were innocent,so I was gonna kiss him anyway. As I broke away from him, Butch smiled victoriously.

"Here's your ticket,Butterbeauty" I grabbed in from him and pushed him out my broken window

Narratory POV

As the Rowdyruff boys headed back home,the girls prepared plans to allow the meeting with the professor to go smoothly. However,Dexter and Mitch are not done yet, and as We read, they are planning,waiting for the right moment.

**Remember,I want one hundred reviews! Just go back and review to help! I DON'T CARE IF YOU JUST PUT REVIEW FOR YOU,AND THEN SEND IT! anyway,part three! click next chapter! click,CLICK IT!**


	15. Plans

**part three to my triple update!**

It was in the morning of the Saturday the boys and the Professor would meet,and I was having serious anxiety problems. We were going to discuss what would happen tonight when they met, and they boys not being nervous certainly helped. I was waiting for Bubbles and Buttercup when my phone buzzed. Pulling it out, I saw that Brick had texted me.

_Hey babe. Meet us in the park at 11. we'll discuss this there_

I texted back

_Sure, sounds good. We might be a little late, I'm still waiting for Bubbles and Buttercup to come downstairs._

As I waited, I watched as the Professor came up from having a night in his lab.

"Where you going so early,and dressed like that,Blossy?" I wasn't dressed like a hooker, as I knew the Professor was implying. I had ripped looking jean shorts on,that I knew the Professor thought just barley covered my ass. I had a pink blouse that had a rose outlined with black. I had a pair of black boots on, and I rolled my eyes at the Professors pissy look.

"Calm down Prof. I'm not a hooker. I don't have a pimp yet"

"Bloss"

"Oh calm down" Bubbles skipped down the stairs happily, standing next to me. She was was dressed in a baby blue tee shirt that hugged my sisters curves just right. She manged to keep those white jeans of hers spotless, which to Buttercup and me,seemed damn near impossible.

"Where's Buttercup?" She asked.

"I was about to ask you that" I replied. As f on cue,Buttercup ran down the stairs. Under her green sweater she had a green shirt that read, '_challenge me,you end up in the hospital with amnesia'._ Her skinny jeans complimented her legs nicely,but everyone still said mine looked better. Dancer legs,everyone told me. I'm going off topic. We left and flew to the park,where we found the rowdyruff boys waiting for us. Once we landed, the boys started telling us how they planned to impress the professor, and,I must admit, they really thought this through.

"So, you boys are ready to go through with this plan?"

"Totally. It may have those bad awkward moments, but we've prepared for that. We'll have our phones buzz, saying that we missed a meeting for some charity event or something. Seriously,girls. We've got this totally covered. We'll be their around 6:30,alright?" Brick finally finished.

"Alright. Lets hope this goes well." As the boys flew off, me and my sisters realized we had hours to kill, so we walked around,not really with a reason,but just so nervous we needed to do something to try and get our minds off that damn meeting. Just as I was leaving a store to look for my disappeared sisters,I ran into Dexter, and grew stern.

"Um,hey,Dexter"

"Hey Blossom,What are you doing?"

"I was just going to leave and go find my have some,um,important stuff to discuss"

"Sounds pretty fun" There was an awkward moment before I pushed passed him and left. Or,I almost did, but Dexter called me.

"What is it? I asked,Looking back.

"Blossom,If you developed amnesia, what would you want your name to be,besides Blossom?"

"I don't know,why?"

"Just,doing research on amnesia"

"Oh, I don't know, Dorothy"

"Okay,so what if you did get amnesia, do you think you'd remember your anem being Blossom,or have an-itch it's your name or something"

"Probably,why"

"Again,research"

"Thats a weird question for research Dex"

"I'm a weird person"

"Thats true" Dexter rolled his eyes as he headed for that new store called '_evil revenge items R us_'. Why call a store that, that's pretty retarded. As I continued looking for my sisters, I say Mitch talking to Princess, obviously not impressed by whatever she was saying. I decided to go and intercept. I landed a few feet away and said, "Hey guys" Princess looked over,very pissed. Mitch seemed thankful.

"Actually,Powderpuff, I was discussing business with Mitch" Mitch was practically begging me to help him.

"Hey,Mitch,don't you have football practice?" Mitch thanked me.

"Yeah, actually, I'm late for that. Talk to ya later Morfucks,or Morbucks, my bad" I giggled a little bit as Mitch dragged me away from Morfucks.

"Thanks for that Blossom. That was really really stupid of her"

"The fuck did she want?"

"I honestly lost track of her after she said she wanted my help. Probably to get laid for the first time, if you know what I mean" He offered, nudging me. I giggled.

"Well, have you seen Bubbles?" I was sure not to mention Buttercup because Mitch was still pretty sensitive about that. Mitch scratched his head.

"I think I saw her headed towards the Townsville Mall, again,obviously. If not to there, probably to that shoe store that opened last week. You know her.

"Like an open book."

"You'd know a lot about those" I punched him.

"Well, I gotta go find her, I'll see you later Mitch."

"Later Mitch" I flew away from him, little did I know what they had been talking about or what Dexter had been doing going to Evil revenge items R us, or, what was happening tonight.

**finally! Triple update finished! I'm still happy,so help me by reviewing not only all the new chapters, but some old ones, as I said, to get me one hundred plus reviews!**


	16. The Meeting

**Though I got no reviews for the past three chapters yet,My traffic stats say 184 all together read the new chapters! To you 184, thank you very much! anyway, here's that one chapter you've probably been waiting for.**

Back in my room after retrieving my sisters, I was pacing all around, waiting for the boys to get here. I was really nervous, and so were Bubbles and Buttercup. They said they'd be here around 6:30, but it was 6:25, and there was no sign of them. Around 6:45, the Professor leaned in my door.

"You said 6:30, right?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Then where are they?"

"I wish I could tell you" I kept on pacing, until Bubbles ran in,crying.

"What's wrong?"I asked her.

"The Professor said if they weren't here back 7,we can't see them!" With that information, I picked up my phone and called Brick. That was weird. He wasn't answering. He always answered my calls. There must be something wrong. At about 7:10, the doorbell rang, and I ran down to answer it. Luckily, it was the boys, and they were covered in soot.

"Sorry we're so late" Brick said rather loudly,"But we had to save some people from a burning building"

"Are you joking?" I hissed as they walked in.

"No, we legitimately stopped to help" Boomer answered in a low tone. The Professor looked the three of them over, as the boys did him. After a while, Butch finally spoke.

"So,um, you needed to talk to us about something?"

"Yes, it's about my daughters"

"What about em?" Boomer asked.

"I just need you to answer some questions,yunno, the jist" They nodded, and we went to the living room. The Professor sat in his chair, while the six of us sat on the couch, it was a tight squeeze, but we didn't care. There was more awkward silence, until finally, someones phone buzzed. Boomer pulled his out.

"Shit" He swore.

"Problem,Boomie?" Bubbles asked, looking up at him. He sighed, and I had to admit, it sounded real.

"I just got a message saying I missed a meeting for the against cruelty to animals seminar" Wow, he said seminar? They really practiced for this, I must say.

"You did? You didn't need to,yunno" The Professor said.

"Yes, I did. Why? Because tonight Bubbles needed me to do something. She always comes first" I saw a twitch of a smile etch the Professor face, but he kept his face solemn and unmoving. Obviously not wanting more silence, he turned to Butch.

"Butch,tell me, where did you three go after leaving townsville roughly ten years ago?"

"Well, for a couple years we caused trouble around the world under Him's command. Against our will after we were nine. Around When we were ten, Him brought us back for a day or so, then we left again. Around when we were 12, we decided we'd had enough of Him always bossing us around. So,we,uh, gagged him and pushed him into the gulf of Mexico. That didn't work,he found us in Egypt, where we tried again, by locking him inside one of the pyramids and set off the boobie traps. Didn't work either, until Brick thought he finished him off by shooting him,but he returned again, asking us to hand over your daughters, We pretended to, but then double crossed him and Brick ripped his head off,literally, not metaphorically"

"I got it" The Professor replied. Finally, he looked at Brick and said.

"Brick, I assume you've had many girlfriends?"

"Y'sir"

"I'm sure Blossom is aware of this?"

"Yes"

"Why did you go out with them, and will the same happen with Blossom?"

"To your second question,no, it will not happen to her. I dated all those other girls because they were all like Blossom, they all had red hair, they all loved pink, they were practically her, but not her at the same time. But I didn't love them the way I love Bloss, I'll never leave her" The Professor simply nodded, then turned to us.

"Girls, I'd like to talk to the boys,alone. Do you mind?" We shook our heads, and we left to Bubbles room, where we sat in silence, waiting for whatever might be going on downstairs to end. Bubbles was just sitting on the floor, running her nails across her teeth. Not biting them, but like, chewing them. Buttercup had her headphones on, nodding her head to the beat of whatever song was playing. I just sat on Bubbles bed, staring at the roof. I blocked out the voices downstairs, as my super hearing kept on picking up random words. Which wasn't good, as I always looped them into something bad, which didn't help me. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, The door opened, and Brick walked in, followed by the Professor.

"Blossom,I give you my permission to date Brick. I made some self assumptions, but they weren't correct." I smiled widely as I jumped into Brick embrace, and I dragged him over and he sat down on Bubbles' bed,and I sat next to him.

"So, Brick, what happened with the Professor?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, yunno he just asked questions about respect and stuff. I gave him what he wanted to hear, and the truth"

"Good" I said, laying my head on his shoulder. About 10 minutes later Boomer entered, and he smiled.

"I have permission" He said victoriously. Bubbles squealed and jumped him. It must have been three times as long when Butch walked in followed by the Professor.

"Buttercup, Butch seems like he's your type, so you can date him" Buttercup laughed. When the Professor left us to ourselves. Almost as though we'd had the same thought, we all leaned over to kiss our counterpart. I do have to admit, this went way better then expected, so naturally I didn't know what could mess this up.

Unfortunately,I didn't know how wrong I was.

**Come on, Review people! That's better then 184 reads!**


	17. Dexter's revenge

**I have returned! This was originally going to be longer, but I'm cutting it down to twenty chapters. Still, this is my most popular story ever!**

Jesus, we were supposed to be on the boat by now, but Buttercup was late. Butch insisted we wait for her,but nobody else wanted to, so Butch was losing four to one.

"I want to check out our cabin!" Brick complained. Butch rolled his eyes.

"You can do that when Buttercup gets here, but not right now."

"Fuck off Butch"

"Fuck on you'll get better results"

"Served" Boomer muttered. It had been about five minutes, and a worker said we couldn't wait any longer. Dragging Butch aboard,complaining the whole way.

"We have to wait for her!"

"NO!" all four of us shouted as we dragged him farther from the door. Boomer turned the knob to the door of our cabin,and we gasped.

"This place is better then our house"

"which isn't saying a lot" Boomer laughed. We were unpacking our stuff when the door opened, to reveal Buttercup standing there, grinning.

"Sorry I'm late"

"About fucking time!" Boomer growled. Once we were all settled in, we split up to find something to do. Me and Brick walked around the deck, Boomer and Bubbles checked out the below deck activities, while Butch and Buttercup went even farther to the motor room. Go figure. We kinda just walked around, watching everyone else have fun in the pool, that boat game that old people play on the deck, shuffleboard, or something? I can't remember. We stopped to watch sometimes, but kept going. Brick had his arm protectively around my waist, which I must say was a smart move, because there were some cute guys on this cruise, so he was just sending them, the GUY signal. What's that? Brick told me that the guy signal is when you send rays off your eyes to other guys that whatever girl your with, is yours, and to back off. I must say he wasn't kidding, because every guy that even looked our way caught Brick's eyes, and looked away,or moved on. I smiled up at him.

"I told you I wasn't kidding" Brick laughed.

"Point proven" We finally took a turn to the buffet, and I saw it quite clearly. Brick's eyes lit up as the different smells wavered over to us. He slowly looked over at me, like a begging dog.

"Go have fun" I said without arguing. I knew how most teenage guys were about food, but a super powered teenage boy? forget thinking about much else. I watched him disappear, and I walked back onto the deck, and saw something I rather I hadn't. Dexter. Yep, that fucker was right across the deck. He wasn't looking at me, but I knew he was trying not to. I frowned, trying to find out why in the fuck he'd be here. I shrugged, and tried to enjoy myself, although, it didn't go very well, as I tried to avoid Dexter's line of vision as I did it. Finally, I gave up, and went back to our cabin, to find Boomer lying on one of the three beds.

"Why aren't you with Bubbles?" I asked. He shrugged.

"She tried to make me go in to this thing called girly guys, or something. No offense or anything, but that is not for me"

"I see" I walked past him and lied down on another one of the beds. It was a while before everyone else returned, and we just turned to into lazy fucks.

"Yunno" Butch said as it turned 11. "Not a single gram of fuck shall be given on this cruise right?"

"No" Boomer agreed.

"In your dreams" Brick snorted.

"Ha" Buttercup said.

"You think we'd give even a gram?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm not even giving anything" I retorted.. We all got ready to sleep, and I must admit, I have never slept on anything comfier.

* * *

><p>It wasn't like I was forced into a bed with Blossom, but I was forced to just one side of the bed, so I wasn't the happiest. One time when I rolled over, she wasn't there. I rubbed my hand over where she should have been. Empty bed. Slowly, making sure I didn't wake anybody else up from their slumber, I threw on my light red sweater and went on deck. I made my way over to the front, to find her standing by the railing, the warm tropical wind whipping through her gorgeous hair. I crept up behind her, and slipped my arms around her waist, and she yelped, before realizing it was me.<p>

"You okay?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your out her letting the wind blow through your hair all dramatic like" She giggled a little, so I knew I was making a little progress towards the truth.

"Seriously, whats the matter?"

"I honestly don't know. I couldn't sleep is all."

"Well, I can't sleep without you, so come back to bed, I'm tired." she smiled up at me, and I smiled back down at her, when a throat cleared. I turned around to find Dexter standing there, a hand behind his back.

"What do you want?" I snarled. He revealed what he had in his other hand, which turned out to be a ray gun. I instinctively put myself in front of Blossom.

"Get out of the way Brick" Dexter said casually. "It's Blossom I want"

"Well, fuck yourself" Dexter rolled his eyes, and used the metallic glove on his other hand to move me outta the way, with energy of some kind. I struggled as hard as I could to get free of the physic grip, but no such luck. Blossom cowered.

"Dexter what are you doing?" She quivered.

"What I should have done a while ago" The gun made a weird noise, and I shouted swears as it fired, nailing Blossom. I was released, and before I could chase Dexter, he ran off, laughing the whole way. I ran to Blossom, and she was unconscious. I shook her gently.

"Blossom? Blossom! Come back!" Her eyes slowly opened, and her eyes showed complete confusion.

"Who are you? where are we? what's going on?" After a while of looking around, she returned her gaze to me.

"Who am I?"

**oooh, I'll give you a knuckle touch if you can figure out what happened, and how it ties into the storyline!**


	18. Never said it was easy

**hello again! lets go back to the story! oh, and obliged to finish the damned story,or a double triple finishing update. whatever happens, rights?**

I, along with everyone else, paced through the cabin multiple times. Blossom just sat on the bed,looking confused as hell.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nope" She replied. Everyone else tried to get her to remember something,but she was just being to stubborn. I sat down next to her.

"My name is Brick, does that ring any bells?"

"No"

" Yours is Blossom, that ring a bell?"

"No, but that name is stupid, it should be Dorothy" I sighed as I lied down, she just watched me.

"Your cute" She blurted,blushing. I smiled encouraging at her, trying my best not to moan at it. Bubbles sighed.

"Why would Dexter do this?" She asked.

"He's a jealous fuck" Butch replied. "Couldn't handle that his ex was so in love with Brick"

"Fuck you Butch" I growled darkly. Butch knew back mouthing to that would get him killed, so he stayed quiet. We finally convinced Blossom to go to sleep, and I slept on the floor, not wanting to confuse her at all.

* * *

><p>The next morning my brother dragged me to the breakfast buffet, even though I complained a thousand times I wasn't hungry. I watched them stuff their faces, and I picked at my own food nonchalantly. I couldn't eat. Something just stopped me. Boomer looked up.<p>

"Look bro. I know your worried that Blossy may never remember you, but this is the best fucking bacon in the world!" Butch nodded, mouth to full for words. I groaned at there pigheadedness.

"Listen, how would you feel in my position?" My brothers stopped eating for a moment.

"Huh?" Butch asked.

"How would you feel Boomer, if Bubbles wouldn't remember all you've done for her?" Boomer frowned.

"Pretty shitty"

"And you Butch?" Butch scrunched up his face.

"Oh fuck, I'd lose it"

"Exactly, and I'm like that at this exact moment. So if you guys don't SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'll kill you" Both held their hands up in defense, and continued eating. Afterwards,we headed back to our cabin, and we all heard Blossom's laughter coming from inside. A peak in the door, revealed something I'd rather forget. Blossom was casually chatting with Dexter, who was cracking the gayest jokes in the world.

"Blossom, what are you doing?" I demanded. She giggled.

"It's Dorothy, and I'm talking with this handsome guy" Dexter smiled devilishness shining through his features.

"YOU FUCK!" I yelled, tackling him to the ground, punching him where fists should never be.

"Brick! Stop it!" Blossom pulled me off, and I growled at her.

"He's a faggot!" I complained.

"Brick! I happen to find Dexter very cute, and much more caring then you!" Dexter out a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Dor, lets go to the pool"

"Okay,see you later Brick" I watched as my mortal enemy pulled Blossom out of the room, and I felt like crying. I threw myself down on my bed i angst, and let a few silent tears escape my eyes, before getting back up.

"Come on Brick, lets do something perverted" Boomer grinned.

"I was snooping in a sailor's cabin, and found a porn DVD. lets watch" Butch laughed, and I stared at him.

"Fuck you in the ass Butch"

"Anal? yep, vids go that why?" Boomer punched him and Butch understood what I meant, and apologized.

"Guys, let me be alone for a sec" They nodded, and when they left, I heard Boomer tell Butch to find a DVD player somewhere else to watch that video. Sick bastards. My brothers didn't even care about my feelings. I moaned, and tried to figure out a plan. I needed to do something. How responsible would I look to the Professor to come back to a amnesia ridden daughter? Not very,I'd imagine. I got up and went to the deck, and found Blossom swimming with Dexter. My fists closed and I toned myself down before I did something I'd regret. I sat on a chair next to Bubbles.

"Problems?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you be worried to?"

"I am, but tanning is important to.

"Really Bubbles?"

"It's our lives Brick,you notice that? Shit happens, but we recover and everything is back to normal within a week."

"Yeah but, She doesn't even want anything to do with me" Bubbles put a hand on my shoulder, and smiled.

"You'll find a way, love always does Brick." I groaned at her metaphor.

* * *

><p>Back when we were at the cabin, I approached her tenaciously.<p>

"Dor?" I was sure to call her that to make sure she knew who I was talking to.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Dexter. I was, stressed, I guess is the word. Forgiven?" She smiled.

"Of course Brick, Whatever it is, I have the sense you'll be the best friend I'll ever have. That you'l always be there for me, and all that shit, right?" My heart was in pieces, but I nodded and forced a smile. She squeezed my shoulder, then went to get changed. Before I could do something more logical, I darted out of the room, and barfed over the side of the boat. Oh god this was gonna be harder then I thought.

**Another update! felt obliged because of the wait you guys had huh?**


	19. Wait, I can fly!

**I'm finishing this story TODAY. Not leaving my computer until I do.**

The cruise continued, but I couldn't enjoy myself at all. The more and more time Blossom spent as Dorothy and with Dexter, the worse I felt. No one was even helping, convinced that fate would rectify everything. I didn't believe that space shit at all. I tried to get Blossom to remember things, but the more I tried, the more she told me to go away and leave her be. The worse one she ever said was when she told me to forget about her, that whatever she had done before she couldn't remember, that it didn't count and that I should stop my attempts. I was so , why did this happen to me? I know I'm not the best person, but I don't deserve this! I walked into the cabin to see Blossom giggling as she texted Dexter. I sighed.

"Hey Blossom" Shut, I did it again. She looked at me angrily.

"Dorothy!"

"Sorry!" I yelled back angrily. She squinted at me, but continued texting as though I didn't exist. Slamming my fist into the wall, I went and sat down next to Boomer, who was watching some foreign soap opera. Spanish, I think. He turned to me.

"Come on bro, cheer up. Your back on the market!"

"I don't wanna be back on the market, I want my Blossom"

"Dorothy!" She shouted.

"I fucken hate you to!" I yelled at her. Boomer smiled

"I think Dexter got you to. Your reverting back to Blossom hating Brick" I smiled, partly because Boomer was partly right. The less Blossom remembered, the more I seemed to resent her.

"Boomer, why is this happening to me?"

"Maybe because you sold that discount homemade porno in Portugal"

"That was A quality porn Boomer! A quality!"

"Listen Brick. Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something. Maybe your and Blossom's love was never meant to be, maybe it was a one time thing that wasn't meant to be because it was just to wrong."

"Coming from Bubbles love toy" Boomer laughed.

"I'm just saying that maybe your being sent a sign."

"Yeah, a sign to stay away from Dor" a voice said. the three heads turned to find Dexter smiling like a fucking mainac, and Blossom got up and joined him.

"See you guys later, me and Dexter are going to that party below deck" I only groaned when they left. I turned to Boomer.

"Unless the message is fuck you bitch, I don't get it at all"

"Ha your weird.

"I am not"

"Yep"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Nope"

"Yep" This went on for quite a while, until I got tired of say nope and left, Boomer still yelling yep at me for quite a while. I Deduced I should go below deck to that party.

* * *

><p>The first thing that I'll say is that the music was loud,. and pretty damn impressive, but the choice? It was Funny Farm by . Jeez, that song is only good the first thirty times. Lots of girls eyes me seductively, but I ignored them with a vengeance. This was my last chance to get Blossom back before Dexter took her forever. Sounds cheesy and dramatic, but that exactly how I felt it would happen, and I will not be the best man at Dexter's wedding. I will kill myself before I let that happen. I stayed for a while and danced a little, had a couple beers, and watched Blossom and Dexter throughout the whole time. The more beer Dexter gave her, the more worried I got. Finally, after like ten, Dexter dragged her off. I followed.<p>

* * *

><p>The fact that Dexter led her to our cabin I didn't like at all. I stayed outside, hearing a drunken Blossom talking, and when it stopped, I got up the courage to look inside. I wished I hadn't immediately. Blossom and Dexter were making out. And not the kind of couples making out. The 'I'm drunk and horny lets make out and stuff oh and make sure we tongue wrestle outside our mouths'. I slid to my knees,and the sound brought both to reality.<p>

"Brick?" Blossom asked weakly. "H'how much did you see?"

"All of it" I managed weakly. She didn't say a word, embarrassment harassing her beautiful features. Before either could attempt words on me, I ran out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>The wind on top of the boats railing was cold I'll admit, but not as cold as I felt inside. It's over. I've lost her. No use bothering her with my life anymore. I was balanced on the railing, looking at the harsh sea, trying to do it, but I couldn't.<p>

"Brick!" I turned to see Blossom staring at me in disbelief.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" she returned. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you don't remember me, and it's tearing my apart inside"

"But why?"

"I can't explain it to you okay? You wouldn't understand it" She frowned.

"Lemme try to understand. Please, come down from there" I was turning around to get down and try to explain it, when my foot slipped,and I fell off the edge off the boat. As I was falling, and right when my head hit the hull, I remembered.

_Wait, I can fly... _That's all I remembered before I blacked out.

**last chapter coming up! I smell a sequel!**


	20. The usual

**Last chapter! I'm sad :( But, I have an idea for a sequel, yes? NO? screw you? tell me**

I know I've heard dying hurts, but I didn't feel a think as my body floated to the ocean floor. Suddenly I was on a cloud.

"Where in the hell am I?" I asked, looking around.

"Your not alive,but your not dead either" A voice said. I looked around.

"Where are you?" All of a sudden a figure appeared in front of me.

"Are you God?" I asked.

"No, I'm Barack Obama" He slapped me. "Get it together Jojo"

"Sorry"

"So tell me, why did you kill yourself?"

"Because Blossom doesn't remember me"

"That's a good reason to end your own life"

"You'll never understand"

"Maybe so. But you would never be alive if I hadn't implanted the idea in Mojo's mind. Nor the girls"

"So, what are you getting at exactly?"

"I'm asking you, what does Blossom Utonium mean to you Brick?"

"The world God." I replied. "I know it's cheesy, but every second thing I think about is her. I want to be with her all the time, and be her shoulder to cry on and all that, but Dexter's gone and erased her memory,so it's kinda pointless..."

"Who do you think implanted Dexter with the idea?" I looked up in disbelief.

"You?"

"Yes, I did. But only because I would know the outcome would lead to this conversation"

"But you asked why I killed myself. Why ask if you know?"

"I confuse even myself sometimes Brick. Don't expect me to explain everything"

"Got it" God was silent, until he continued.

"So Brick, is that why you killed yourself?"

"Yeah"

"And would you like to stay here? Become an angel? Or go back to earth, and be alive?"

"What would be the point of that?"

"I can give you a gift. A godly gift. This will improve life for you, but only if you want it"

"What's the gift?"

"You have to go back to earth to find out Brick"

"That isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair, just as I made it, know, will you accept my offer?"

"I don't see the advantages..."

"You don't even know the gift Brick"

"Well, I want Blossom, and if that helps, then, okay, I'll see what happens" Before he poked me, God said, and I quote:

"I never said it had anything to do with her" Then I remember a piercing pain in my entire being, before my vision went black

* * *

><p>The first thing my earthly ears heard was the sound of a heart monitor. I slowly opened my eyes to find a nurse looking me over,an she smiled.<p>

"Your lucky to be alive . Luckily there was a teenage girl who warned us, and we saved you just in time to save you" I slowly sat up and looked around.

"What happened?"

"You slipped off the railing and hit your head on the side. you would've drowned if that girl had not been there."

"W-what's her name?"

"I believe she said Blossom"

"No. She wanted it to be...Dorothy"

"No I'm pretty sure she said Blossom when I asked her"

"I-impossible"

"In fact, she wants to come in and speak to you, are you ready" I shrugged, ready for my amnesia ridden ex to come in. Blossom came in, ad when she saw me awake, looking at her in pain, she covered her mouth to prevent sobs, and tears stained her face.

"Hey" I managed.

"Hey" She choked back. there was a silence until she finally sighed.

"Why would you do something that stupid?"

"It's because of you!"

"What did I do?"

"You do't remember me, remember?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Who am I to you?"

"Your Brick Jojo, 16, your my boyfriend and I love you with all my heart. When you attempted suicide I sat outside your room for 2 days, waiting for news" I stared at her dumbstruck, as she sat next to me, silent tears still ruining her features.

"You are the one thing that makes my school life tolerable, and I want to be with you forever, because you were made for me, literally." She pressed her lips to me. Even though we had more passionate ones then this, I loved this more then anything else. When she left my lips alone, I stared at her.

"B-ut Dexter... the amnesia ray... you were Dorothy..." Then it hit me

"It was God!" I yelled in triumph. She frowned.

"God Brick?"

"Yeah! When I hit my head, I talked to God, and he said coming back to earth would give me a gift to make it bearable!" I grabbed her shoulders.

"That gift was your memory being restored! He gave it back to you!" I held my hands up to the sky

"Thank you!" I shouted. I looked back at Blossom to find her staring at my like I was on cocaine.

"Listen Brick, you hit your head pretty hard so..." Blossom looked down, and I frowned.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Not really no, but at least your okay" She hugged me, and when I looked down into my hand, it read,

_Your welcome_

I smiled up at the roof.

"Now your just being a dick"

* * *

><p>When the boat docked back at Townsville the next day, We found the professor waiting for us.<p>

"How was the cruise?" He asked with a big smile. We exchanged a look with each other before smiling and together, we all said,

"Ah, the usual for us"

**Sequel anyone? first chapter prepared to be uploaded,but what do you think? Regardless, it will be up in a week or less, trust me.**


End file.
